Scared, But Not Straight
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Elsbeth Grey was born into privilege, she didn't choose it. When her family had enough of her "lower class attitude" her father pulled some strings and had her moved to Arkahm Asylum, in an attempt to scare her straight.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know where you are?" the nasal voice of Dr. Hewitson cut through the silence.

It was the same with every couch doctor I had ever seen. Name, date of birth, where are you? Do you know the date? Can you draw me a circle?

"My name is Elsbeth Anasztazia Grey. I was born on October 31, 1989. We are at the Williams Medical Center, and you are Dr. Silvia Hewitson," I answered monotonously.

This had been my routine for over a year now. Every couple of weeks, after my parents receive a diagnoses of a mild case of ASPD, Antisocial Personality Disorder. I am flung to a new doctor, who will, hopefully tell them what they want to hear. But it hasn't happened yet. Which is why I am here.

"You seem to know this line of questioning rather well," she responded calmly. "Tell me Elsbeth, have you seen other professionals in my field?"

Catches on quick, this one. I already disliked her. She was one of the many fake people. Hiding behind her expensive jewelry and clothing. Her makeup was flawless, and meant to look like she was wearing none at all. Another lie. Her hair was dyed an ice blonde color, and was pulled skillfully back into a very professional looking bun. Her ears and neck were decorated with simple, but expensive looking pearls. Her suit was tailored to fit, navy in color.

"Elsbeth, are you sizing me up?" she asked with a blazing smile. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white. They reminded me of the Chiclets gum.

"You are my twenty seventh doctor," I replied, ignoring her earlier comment.

Her mouth formed a tiny "o" and a crease formed between her eyebrows.

"Twenty seventh?!" she repeated dumbly.

"Yes," I said.

I was bored out of my mind. My parents hadn't let me out of there sight for almost a year now. It was seriously cramping my style. Sneaking out was getting harder and I felt ridiculous doing so. I was twenty years old for fuck's sake! I could hear the doc having a minor fit. She was ranting on about proper procedure, and serious miscommunication between herself and my father.

"Are you finished?" I shot at her. Here she was, throwing a fit in front of her patient. It was extremely unprofessional, and really fucking annoying.

"I'm sorry?" she questioned, looking up at me from her notes.

"I asked if you were finished with your little temper tantrum," I said coldly. I learned early on that the best way to get kicked out of a shrink's office was to get in their head instead. It pissed them off, unnerved them, and was a serious blow to their extremely over inflated ego's.

She sat there, mouth gaping like a fish. I don't think she knew how to respond. So I responded for her.

"What you were going to say, Doctor Hewitson, was that you regret to inform me that you cannot accept me as a patient. The reasoning can be anything you like. Conflict of interest, lack of experience, get creative," I said, leaning forward, and making sure I never broke eye contact.

"It's what you people do best isn't it?" I taunted. "Create things? Make things up? You find new and improved ways to control people. And if you can't control them with a label, you drug them into a stupor and dispose of them into the nearest hospital. Like garbage."

By the end of my little speech, Silvia was near tears, and shaking like a leaf. It was not my intention to hurt her feelings, or even to scare her. I just wanted her to know there were options for her.

"Now, the denial of acceptance letter," I said, leaning away from her, giving her some space to collect herself.

Her fingers moved fast across her keyboard, and in record time I heard her printer start up.

She reached behind her, without ever losing sight of me and grabbed the piece of paper. There might be hope for her yet. She slid the paper across the desk. I quickly scanned it and tucked it into my bag.

"Some of the things you said may be true of other doctors," she began, her voice shaky and her eyes were cast downward.

"But I became a doctor to help people."

"But what is the definition of help but a preconceived notion that changes with each persons perspective?" I challenged as I walked toward the door.

"I don't understand," she said as I was about to open the door.

"Your definition of help is partly defined by you, and partly by the culture surrounding you. I would hardly expect that your definition would match up with that of a member of an African tribe, or even that of a sexual sadist. Everyone's is different. And being so, means that your help might not be right for everybody. So don't force it," I said.

"And that one's free," I finished with a wink as I headed out into the small waiting room. I saw a ghost of a smile flash on her face as I shut the door.

My eye patched babysitter, Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, was waiting for me.

"I think that's a new record," he said as he stood. He was a big guy. Even by my standards. I'm 5'10 and still had to look up to see his face.

"I learned from the master," I said, putting my hands together and bowing at the hips.

Slade just grunted and walked toward the outer door that led to the hallway, which led to an enormous lobby.

I still couldn't figure out why he took the job babysitting me. He was world renowned. One of the top mercenaries around. And yet here he was, making sure I get to my appointments on time. A bonus to having him around all the time, was that I was able to pick his brain. He was even teaching me self defense.

"Come on kid, we don't have all day," he said from the door.

"I'm coming you big pirate," I said. He hated it when I called him that. I personally found it hysterical.

He growled, and grabbed my arm, pulling me along down the corridor to the thicket of elevators.

"Ouch, hey, no manhandling," I said. "Or you'll never get a Christmas bonus."

He let go of my arm and shook his head. I could tell he was trying hard not to smile.

"You are something else Elsbeth," he said, as we stepped onto the elevator. Some other people tried to get on, but Slade moved up and said,

"Lift's full, catch the next one."

The people didn't argue. The ride down was slow. And quiet. I was thinking of how my father was going to react. Victor Grey, multi-billionaire, and hard ass extraordinaire. He was going to be pissed.

I was born into privilege. I didn't choose it. My mother, Camilla Grey, is a retired model, turned fashion designer. She and her socialite gal pals booze away the evenings in the most extravagant restaurants and talk about what a failure I am to her. Sometimes my older sister, Porscha Grey-Maroni, joins them.

Porscha is currently a world famous model, and married to the local mob leader Salvatore Maroni. That came about after billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, dumped her. Porscha thought it was forever, and had already planned how best to spend his money. After the dump she got back at him by marrying Maroni. Everybody knows Wayne is big on crime prevention, and has a special spot in his hate for organized crime. After all, his parents were gunned down in front of him. It was the ultimate low blow by Porscha.

I was brought back out of my thoughts by the ding, and opening of elevator doors. I was instantly surrounded and blinded by the multiple flashes going off.

"Elsbeth! What's wrong with you?" one man screamed, showing a microphone into my face.

"Are you sick?" came another shout in the crowd. Soon the words were blended into a deafening roar. I felt Slade grab a hold of me and tuck me under his arm. He had me so tight against his body I was having trouble walking. He used his other arm like a plow and pushed us through. We reached the front doors and I darted out across the cement and into the waiting car. I hit the other door hard, but quickly moved, so as not to be squished by Slade, who was right behind me.

"Get us out of here," Slade hollered, as he slammed the door.

The squeal of tires hit my ears and we were in motion.

"What the fuck was that?" Slade said, to no one in particular.

I knew what that was. That was Camilla. Trying to keep her spotlight. Beautiful, caring mother to a sick, and needy daughter. She would light me on fire if she knew it would get her publicity.

Not seconds after I finished said thought, my driver, Mike, Pops to me, rolled the divider down.

"It's your mom Bells,"he said, sounding put out.

"Gee thanks. Put it on speaker Pops," I said.

"Darling I just saw you on the news! I wonder how they knew where you were? No matter. Elsbeth you really should take better care of yourself. Your a Grey. We have standards. You looked like a street hussy!"

I was trying really hard to stay cool.

"I hardly looked like a street hussy, Camilla," I responded, defending myself.

I wasn't dressed badly. I was wearing a pair of jeans, tucked into my favorite pair of brown heeled boots. I had on a black, long sleeved, form fitting shirt and over it was my dark brown bomber jacket. My naturally black hair was a little all over the place, but it was wavy, so it looked fine. Luckily for me, long messy hair was all the rage now days. My hair isn't too terribly long. It's got a lot of loose layers, but the longest part in the back reaches about four inches above my butt.

"You looked common, Elsbeth. We Grey woman are anything but common. You need to work with your figure, darling. Those clothes emphasize you big hips."

My hips were not big. But they weren't tiny either. I wasn't ashamed. I have a body like Beyonce. Just bigger boobs.

"My hips are not large Camilla," I said matter of factly. "Just because you have the build of a twelve year old boy."

"How dare you speak to me like that you," I hung the phone up before she could finish.

"Pops, no more calls okay?" I said.

"You got it," he said and the divider was back up again.

"Don't let her get you down," Slade said. "Your a beautiful young woman, with, if you don't mind me saying, a very desirable body. She's just jealous."

I blushed a little, at the desirable comment. I had been hearing things like beautiful my whole life, so I just pushed it off. But desirable, I hadn't heard that before.

"Uh, thanks Slade," I said, somewhat unsure of what to say. So I was quiet.

"No problem kid," he returned.

Slade's phone went off, and I spaced off again. I heard him talking quietly, but harshly. He sounded upset. He hung up and called someone else. I tuned completely out and started to doze in my seat. I woke up to a find I was still in the car. We should have been home by now. I looked to Slade and saw it written all over his face. Guilt. I quickly rolled down the window to get a better look at where we were. I saw a huge collection of cement buildings, with a sign overhead that said, The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Oh sweet Jesus, they were admitting me to Arkham!?

"You bastard," I said, looking at Slade.

"Elsbeth, I," he started to say, but I got out of the car and slammed the door in his face.

I stood in the shadow of this hugely intimidating building, filled with the craziest people to ever walk the earth. How the fuck did I end up here?

I heard the door open and close behind me.

"Want me to go in with you?" Slade asked, from a few feet behind me.

"I want you to go fuck yourself," I spat at him. "That's what you can do for me. And while your at it, tell Victor and Camilla they can fuck themselves too."

At that I started walking toward the front door. I was met halfway by a small team of people who must have been informed of my arrival. At the front of the group was an attractive man. He had dark hair, pale skin, and incredibly blue eyes, behind his glasses. When I reached them, I held my hand out to him and said,

"Elsbeth Grey."

He looked at my hand for a moment, and then at me. He eyes were beautiful, but intense. Now that I was closer I could see that he was more feminine in his looks. His lips were puffy and sensual, and his eyes were lined with dark, thick lashes. He wasn't as attractive to me anymore.

He reached out and took my hand gently, shaking it. All of my instinctual alarms sounded off at once. His touch made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane," he said, with a charming, but at the same time creepy smile. "I'll be your doctor during your stay with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story. This is my first Batman-ish fic, so any help is much appreciated. I am currently writing two other fic's parallel to this one, so I will update as often as possible. So without further ado, here it is.**

By the end of my tour, which included a really shitty rec room, a grimy cafeteria, a group therapy room, the showers/bathroom area and my small ass cell, Doc Johnny was really creeping me out.

"Why don't I get to see the rest of the facility?" I asked, curious. This place was huge and I was only shown about five rooms.

"Because you will only have access to these few rooms. Your father has given us strict guidelines about your treatment here at Arkham," he said, as we turned down an adjacent hallway.

"I see, and what, per se, are these guidelines?" I asked, a little worried.

He turned his head toward me and smiled.

"You've seen enough doctors by now to know I can't discuss patient treatments," he scolded me, but with his smirk in place.

"Even my own?" I pursued. I wanted to beat the smirk right off his face. But I refrained.

"Even your own," he said, stopping at a door to run his card through. "You are now an official inmate at Arkham Asylum, and being so means that certain rights and privileges have been suspended."

He ushered my through the door and into a shower-esque looking room. An old nurse was waiting inside.

"Suspended? What do you mean suspended?" I said suspiciously. " I have not been diagnosed with any debilitating mental disease. I am here of my free will, and will leave under it."

Doctor Crane looked at me then, and burst out laughing.

"Oh, I don't think so," he replied still chuckling, as he pulled a folded paper from his inside breast pocket.

"This is a subpoena declaring that, in your current mental position, you are not able to make decisions clearly. So your father has been granted sole legal guardianship of you," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And he, and the judge that signed this subpoena," he said removing another folded sheet, "Which states that you are to be remitted to Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane until you are found mentally fit enough to leave. Have decided that this is best for you."

My mouth hung open. I grabbed the papers from Doctor Crane and looked them over. They were real. My father has had me committed to a psych ward against my will. I wasn't sure if I was going to cry, or scream. I handed the sheets back to Crane, who folded them up and tucked them neatly away, back into his pocket.

"When your done in here, escort Miss Grey back to her holding cell. She will being staying there until her cell in M wing is finished," Crane said as he exited the room.

"Deary, what av' you gone and done to get put in M wing?" the old nurse asked, with a thick Irish accent.

"I have no idea," I replied. M wing sounded so ominous. "What is M wing, if you don't mind me asking, Mrs.."

"It's Molly dear, none of that Mrs.," she responded as she starting collecting my things. First my earrings, then my ring, necklace and even my nose stud.

"Start with the top and I'll tell ye about M wing," she asked, holding her hand out for my clothes.

I slowly peeled my jacket off. It felt like I was loosing my freedom, one layer at a time. When I was down to just my skivvies, she said,

"M wing is where they keep the bad ones."

"Bad ones? Like who?" I asked. It couldn't be to bad. My father would never allow me to get hurt. He was just trying to scare me straight.

"Them too," she said, motioning to my underwear and bra.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Rules," she said shrugging her already drooping shoulders. "You could have concealed items within the fabric and such. Wouldn't be the first time."

She handed me what must have been the standard issue undergarments. White cotton underwear, and a white cotton sports bra type thing. It had good support, I'll give them that. I was a little worried when I first saw it, but now that I had it on, it was comfortable and it kept my girls in place.

"Fits you right nice," Molly said, giving me an appraising eye. Which under the circumstances kind of weirded me out.

I heard a loud jarring noise. It was metal on metal. Molly turned around and opened what looked like a filing cabinet drawer. It must be one of the connector ones, going from room to room. When she had it opened all the way, she gasped loudly and put her hand to her breast.

"What's wrong Molly?" I asked, taking a concerned step toward her. She looked whiter than a ghost and her breathing had gone erratic.

"You stay back behind that yellow line," she said, her voice held none of the motherly concern it had earlier.

"Put these on," she tossed me a pant and shirt combo. It looked like the scrubs you see nurses and doctors wearing in hospitals, except it said Arkham Asylum on the back. And my number. They were blood red in color.

"Molly, what's wrong?" I asked again as I quickly scampered into my clothes. The bottoms fit snug across my hips and butt, and widened out at the bottom. They were also an inch or two long for me. The top was worse. It fit extremely snug across my chest, and was only came to about an inch past where it met my pants.

"Move toward the door," she responded. "And you seemed so nice."

"It's the clothes isn't it?" I asked, putting it together. "Different colors mean different things right?

"Aye, they do, now keep walking," she snapped.

"What does red mean?" I asked. God I hoped they didn't mean child rapist or something.

"We have a scale," she said, not looking at me as she escorted me down the hall. "The darker the color, the more dangerous the patient."

Oh. Blood red was pretty dark. Crimson really. And Crimson was almost black. So I was really up there. Or down there on the scale.

"You don't really believe that I'm that dangerous do you?" I asked as she opened the door to my cell.

"No lass, I don't," she said, smiling sadly. "And that's what's got my so upset. I've read your file. Doctor Crane is feeding you to the wolves."

"He's what?" I asked, taking a seat on my bunk.

"M block stands for Maximum security," she replied, moving to lean against the door frame.

"He's sending me to maximum security!?" I almost shouted. "That's ludicrous! I'm no murderer!"

If this was my father's idea of scaring me straight, it was working. Crane was going to send me to live with the craziest of the crazy. They would eat me alive.

"It's unethical!" I said. "It's murder!"

"What is murder?" I heard the smooth voice of Doctor Crane before I saw him. He appeared next to Molly in the doorway.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted at him, getting to my feet. "You know damn well I don't belong in this color, or in that block!"

His smirk intensified into a sadistic grin.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm scared. Happy now?"

"Intensely," he replied, with a look not unlike lust on his face. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

"You know sending me into that block is unethical and it's illegal!" I tried for reason.

"You can leave now," Crane said, addressing Molly.

"Doctor are you..?" she tried, but Crane cut her off.

"Leave, Now!" he snapped. He then closed the door and faced me.

"How so?" he responded, pushing his glasses up further onto his nose and moving into a more comfortable position against the door frame.

"I have no history of violence," I started, trying to think ahead. "No prior criminal convictions of any kind. I have nothing that warrants me being sent into a maximum security block. If you send me, and something should happen, you will be liable."

I was proud of myself. I actually made a viable argument out of a few pieces of trivial information floating around in my brain.

"You are, of course, correct in saying that I am liable for you," he started. I could almost see the wheels turning in his demented little head.

"But what you fail to grasp is that, liability is just an insurance term."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, astonished. "Did you just say that I was nothing more than a insurance claim?"

"Call it what you like Elsbeth. Your father put me in charge of your mental health. If I think that moving you to a maximum security wing is going to benefit you in the long run, who's going to argue with me? Certainly not your father. He wants me to open your eyes," he replied nonchalantly.

"To what?" I demanded. "Death and insanity? Because that is all that waits for me there."

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling that your presence there will not upset them, but help calm them," he stated.

Huh?

"Your trying to tell me your using me in an experiment?" I screamed. The bastard! It was my life hanging in the balance here. What if he was wrong? What if my presence pissed them all off?

"In layman's terms, yes," he said.

"Oh my god your serious, aren't you?" I said, sinking to the floor of my holding cell.

"Yes," he responded. "My mind is made up and will not be swayed by your tears."

"You don't deserve my tears," I snapped back at him.

"Sometimes science requires sacrifice Elsbeth," he said calmly, as he crouched down to be level with my eyes.

"Your a sick man," I whispered. "Your not doing this for science. Your doing this because you enjoy it. What is it? The pain? The fear? Which one do you get off on?"

His face screwed up and I saw anger flash through his features before he could get control of them again. Then he smiled.

He leaned in and put his lips so close to my ear I could feel them moving when he whispered,

"Clever little minx, aren't you?"

When I didn't respond, so pushed his body into mine, trapping me against the bunk and the cement floor.

"You want to know what really turns me on Elsbeth?" he said, his voice low and sensual.

"No," I croaked. I was so scared I was choking on it.

He was nuzzling my neck and I could feel him laugh.

"Your fear is intoxicating," he said, kissing the side of my neck.

I was paralyzed by fear. My thoughts froze, as my heart sped up.

"What really turns me on," he said, "Is you, as you are now. Helpless. Trapped by your fears."

That snapped me back to reality. I was not helpless. I didn't spend countless hours with Slade training, just to be bullied by this skinny little shit.

His hand was now massaging my breast through my shirt. I had to wait for the right moment. Catch him off guard.

He moved to his knees, to take off his jacket. And that's when I struck. I gave him a hard right hook to the jaw and another to his stomach. He doubled over in pain. I stood quickly, in case he decided to retaliate.

The door of my cell flew open and a large man with a missing hand came in.

"Now stay back, kid," he said, coming between me and Crane. A another guy came in and helped get Crane to his feet and out of the room.

"He was going to rape me," I said, looking at the man.

He let out a sigh and said,

"Look kid, I don't doubt you. It's just there are never any ways to prove that kinda thing here. Crane's a to much of a big shot."

"You don't sound surprised," I said, referring to the rape comment.

"As horrible as it sounds, I'm not," he said, looking sad. "Your not the first one to say that. Although you are the only one to say tried."

I felt sick. How many other women had come here looking for help and were abused by Crane? It made my blood boil.

"Should have hit him a lot harder," I said out loud to myself.

"I'm just glad you hit him," the man said. "I'm Aaron Cash, security chief here at Arkham."

"Elsbeth Grey," I said.

"Your the new girl moving onto the M," he said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well now you better watch your ass double time. It won't be just the inmates coming for you. You got Crane gunning for your ass now too," he said.

"Just what I always wanted," I spat.

"I got your back newbie," he said, with a quick wink as he headed toward the door. "Anyone who puts that shit stain Crane in his place is golden with me."

"Thanks Cash," I said. "I can use all the help I can get in here."

"Amen to that," he said. And then he was gone.

Tomorrow I move to M ward. I was lying on my cot, thinking about how to stay alive when the door opened and Molly came in.

"Time for your meds," she said, handing me a little cup with a little white pill in it. And a glass of water.

"I haven't even had a session yet, how can I have a prescription yet?" I asked, wary of what is might be. Could be Cyanide for all I knew.

"It's just a sleeping pill," she said. "All the new patients are put on it. Helps them fall asleep."

I nodded my head, knowing this was not a good idea, with Crane stalking around and such. But Cash said he had my back and I had to trust him. To stay sane. I swallowed the little pill. Molly checked my mouth to make sure I really swallowed it.

"Get some rest deary," she said as she headed out. "Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"No shit," I mumbled.

The pill was going to work fast. I had less than ten minutes to think about the foreboding message from Molly before I succumbed to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The big day. I was woken up at the crack of dawn, thrown into a shower, and then back into my holding cell. Good news was that Molly told me Crane called in sick for the day. Maybe I gave him internal bleeding. I hoped so.

My little fiasco with Crane had spread like wildfire. I had guards come to my door and tell me congratulations and such.

It was around three o'clock when Aaron came to my door and told me it was time to go.

"Oh shit," was all I could manage.

"Stick close kid," he said. "You'll be okay."

"Sure until your gone," I said.

He didn't respond. We had to down to the main floor, to get access to the elevator that took you up to M ward. It was all very high security. Aaron had to put a key in, and then type a password. When he finished, it scanned his fingerprints, retina, and then voice.

The ride up was fast. The elevator seemed to move at super speed.

"Now your not going right to your cell," Aaron said. "Crane left instructions that you were to be brought into the group therapy meeting and introduced."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously?" I asked. I hoped it was a joke.

"Unfortunately," he said, sounding disgusted. "But I'm going to stay with you, and make sure you get back to your cell alright."

I sighed with relief. I was happy about Aaron staying with me, but at the same time, I didn't want them to think I was special. Special could easily be misinterpreted as rat.

"Aaron, do you think that's a good idea?" I asked. "Treating me special?"

"We wait with all new inmates," he said, smiling. "Don't worry, you won't look like a rat to them. They know Crane well enough to know when he's up to something."

"Okay," I said. Maybe I could find some allies here. Aaron made it sound like they didn't like Crane either.

"Besides," Aaron said, as we left the lift and entered the hall. After a three of four doors, all of the same routine as the elevator, we entered a larger, main hallway. "They all heard about you kicking the shit out of Crane. Some even applauded."

My cheeks flushed.

"This is where your cell is," he said, pointing to the very first cell, nearest the door. "Your lucky. It stays pretty warm in this one, because of the heater overhead. Otherwise the cells up here are freezing. One of Crane's therapy techniques."

"That's not therapy technique. It's a torture one," I said, disgusted. I was hating Crane more and more by the day,

"Who's the hospital administrator?" I asked. "Can't you go to him, tell them about the inhumane treatment they have up here?"

Aaron laughed, but it was not a happy sound.

"Tried," he said. "Crane always has some excuse."

"My dad could make him change it," I said. "If he knew what were happening, even to me, right now. His whole administration would crumble."

"You could try kid," Aaron said stopping outside a large metal door. "But Crane would find a way to turn your old man against you. Say you were suffering delusions or something. He's a crafty bastard."

I sighed. He was right. My father abandoned me here. I was on my own.

"What do they know about me?" I asked. One last thing, before I went in.

"Knowing this bunch, probably everything," he said. "And one tip of advice, don't try to lie. They will see right through it."

I nodded my head. Go time. Aaron opened the door and we walked in. The room was small, filled with ten or twelve people. Max. And all of them were in black. Crane had my color switched this morning. I was now in white. Oh boy.

I saw, to my disappointment, that all the faces were male, and they were all looking at me.

Aaron whistled, a high pitched, horrible sound. It made me cringe. The room fell completely silent.

"Everybody this is," but Aaron didn't get to finish. A man in the back, piped up,

"Elsbeth Anasztazia Grey. Twenty, daughter of Victor and Camilla Grey. No known mental illnesses."

I had to do my best not to let my mouth hang open. They knew it everything. It was like they had my file.

"Did you really punch Crane in the face?" a short man, with sharp facial features asked me.

"It was self defense," I said.

There was a round of laughing, and I heard one particular laugh, or a cackle more like. Moving through the crowd that had formed around Aaron and myself was none other than the Joker. I felt my blood turn to ice.

"Hello beautiful," he said, moving to stand less than a foot in front of me.

"Back off Joker," Aaron said, putting his hand on the taser that was clipped to his belt.

Now, ah, Aaron, be reasonable," the Joker said, putting his hands out in front of him. "I was just ah, welcoming the little lady."

"I know what you were doing," Aaron said, his voice deep and threatening.

The Joker was staring hard at Aaron when I interrupted them by sticking my hand out to the Joker, in a formal shake.

"Elsbeth Grey," I said.

He looked at my hand, and then to my face. His already destroyed mouth split into a terrifying grin.

"Joker," he said, grasping my hand gently and giving it a few pumps. When I went to pull away, he held fast. His grip became like iron.

"Need something?" I asked. I really wanted to tell him to let the fuck go of my hand, but I didn't want to get on anybodies bad side right away.

He threw his head back and laughed.

"What, ah, are you offering?" he said, with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" I countered. He was testing me.

"I can think of a few things," he replied, with a raunchy leer in place.

"Not interested," I said, ripping my hand from his grasp. "There's no incentive for me."

He looked at me then, and not just my body. I felt his eyes bore into mine. They were even scarier than Crane's.

"Oh, I, ah, am sure I could make it worth your while," he said, his voice never staying the same. It went high and low. He drug certain words out, and others were extra short. But through all that I read the confidence in his voice.

It was my turn to laugh. Men were all the same. Even the crazy ones. They all thought they were Casanova's in the bedroom.

"I'm flattered by your offer, Mr. Joker, but I have to decline," I said, respectfully. Another universal fact about men, they all had terribly large egos, that were incredibly weak. One small jab, and it crumbled. The results could be catastrophic.

"Why's that doll face?" he asked, moving his face closer to mine. I felt Cash stiffen, but I was alright. He was looking for the truth.

I told him the truth.

"You scare me and that just doesn't work for me," I replied.

His smile returned, larger than before. He leaned in, so his mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel his scarred lips.

"We'll ah, just have to change that. Won't we?" he whispered. It made me shiver. He saw it and let out another loud cackle and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Joker sauntered off into the back of the room. The rest of the crowd rushed forward and I was hastily introduced to just about everyone. I met Oswald, Edward, Victor, Hush, and a few other names I couldn't remember.

After all that excitement, I just wanted time to sit and process. So I moved to the back corner of the room, opposite from where the Joker was staring at me from the couch. I took a seat at a small table, with was littered with what I would guess was a chess game gone a-rye.

I slowly and methodically moved the pieces back into their proper places on the board. I was about to begin playing myself, when a large shadow was cast over me. I looked up, to see what was blocking my light. I turned to see a beast of a man. Easily seven feet tall, with tubes running into the back of his head. My mouth went dry, and my heart started pounding.

"Bane," he said, taking a seat across from me. He looked gigantic sitting in the small chair. He had ripped the sleeves off his uniform, leaving his large, muscled arms bare.

"Elsbeth," I said quietly, holding my slightly shaking hand out.

He barked a laugh. It was deep and male. He shook his hand and then grasped my hand in his. It disappeared completely in that maw he called a hand. I was however, surprised. His grip was gentle.

"White moves first," he said, indicating my side of the board. "Why'd you give your hand to me?"

I moved my first pawn, and then answered his question.

"I was raised to always be polite," I said.

He nodded his head, and moved his piece.

"It's a good thing to be," he said. "Even in this place."

"Especially in this place," I retorted.

I could see his mouth under his mask twitch. Maybe a smile?

"So what did you do, little girl, to get yourself landed in here?" he asked, while moving his piece.

"I'm twenty, hardly a little girl. And I didn't let my parents lifestyle influence mine," I said. "There embarrassed by me."

He snorted.

"So they sent you to M ward? That's fucked up," he said, taking my pawn.

"Actually, they sent me to Arkham, under Crane's supervision. He sent me here," I replied, taking his bishop.

"Bastard," Bane commented. "Why here?"

I took a second to think about that one. Why did he put me here? I didn't have a clear enough answer, and I wasn't about to speculate.

"I really don't know why," I huffed. Bane was beating me. I only had my king, queen and two knights left.

"You rely to much on your knights," he said, taking one of them.

"Mmm," I said, looking to the board.

"I think think of two reasons Crane sent you here," he said, as I took his rook with my last remaining knight.

"And that it?" I asked.

"He either wants to watch as you slowly slip into madness or he wants to see what your presence here does to the already crazy," he said, as he took my queen with his queen.

"You under value my knight," I said, moving my remaining knight into position. "Checkmate."

If I could see his face, I think he would have looked stunned. His ignorance to the power of a knight cost him the game.

"Well played," he said.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling. I liked Bane. He wasn't what everybody said he was. A big Neanderthal. He was intelligent.

"You're exceptionally smart for a girl so young," he commented.

"Like I said before, twenty is hardly young," I replied. "And thank you."

"Your age isn't what makes you young," he said, leaning over the table. I heard it groan in protest. "It's all the experiences you have yet to have. The bad ones tend to age you faster."

"So technically, I am sitting in a room full of the oldest, and probably wisest people I will ever meet," I responded.

He nodded his head sharply.

"You can learn a lot from us," he said. "Mostly what not to do."

"And what advice do you have for me?" I asked. "About how to keep myself alive and well in this place?"

I think Bane was about to respond, when the Joker magically appeared behind him.

"I, ah, have some advice for ya doll," he replied, grinning widely.

"Do tell," I said, somewhat sarcastically. I didn't think the Joker had any worthy advice. Well, none that I would follow anyway. I could just imagine.

"Joker, I'm being audited. What should I do?"

"Light the auditor on fire."

Not my kind of advice.

"It's ah, more of a show and tell thing, if you get my drift," he said, looking at me with his dirty grin in place.

"I've never really liked show and tell," I said, looking at him. I knew I was giving him the cold shoulder, but I wasn't about to become a whore just because I was in a bad situation.

Bane laughed, long and deep.

"She told you Joker," he said, giving the thin man a shove. "Now beat it."

The Joker took a step back, to catch his balance. And then moved around Bane to stand directly behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and I instantly tensed.

"I don't, ah, think so big guy," the Joker said, his voice deep and steely. "This one's mine."

I didn't know what to do. I was upset about what was just said, but what could I do? I was trapped between two very dangerous men.

I looked around frantically for Aaron. I saw him at the end of the room, by the door. I was trying to signal him with my eyes when the Joker's grip on my shoulder's became unbearably tight. I let out a small squeak of pain. And then the world went crazy.

Bane flew across the table, slamming into me and the Joker. I toppled over, with Bane planted firmly on top of me. The Joker started speaking, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. My head was spinning. I heard Aaron yelling and the rushing of feet.

Then Bane whispered,

"Don't trust him."

And he was gone. Aaron and a few other guards had hauled him off of me. I could breathe again.

"Solitary for a week!" Aaron yelled as the guards escorted Bane out. He turned back to me, and crouched down.

"You alright kid?" he asked, moving my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, just shook up," I replied. It was true. I was extremely unnerved. He had moved so fast, I didn't even have time to register he was coming at me. And I didn't understand why.

"Joker," Aaron bellowed. The clown moved forward a few steps.

"Ah, yeah, Aaron?" he said. He was trying to look innocent. But I could see mischief in his dark eyes.

"What happened here? Why did Bane attack her?" Aaron asked, helping me to my feet.

"I, ah, think he was jealous," the Joker said. " He saw us talking, and," he made a smacking noise with his lips, "Didn't like it."

Aaron looked unconvinced. He turned to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

It was my turn to look unconvinced. I had no idea.

"Bane and I were playing chess, it seemed to be fine, and then I won. He congratulated me, and then he showed up," I said, pointing my finger at the Joker. Everything was fine until he showed up. He did something, I knew it. "And everything went," I struggled for the right word. "Wild."

Aaron nodded his head.

"I think you've had enough quality time with them," Aaron said, looking hard at the Joker. "Lets get you checked out and then back to your cell."

I shook my head yes, not trusting my voice. I wasn't sure what I would say. I wanted to talk to Aaron alone, to confirm my newly acquired suspicions.

"I'll ah, see you soon, Elsbeth," the Joker said, tilting his head to the side and looking at me menacingly.

It scared the shit out of me. Everything the man did was predatory. And I was guessing I was his new prey.

Aaron escorted me out of the room and into the hallway. Once there I leaned against the nearest wall and let out a sigh.

"You good kid?' he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just," I said, not sure how to begin. "Can I run something by you?"

"Shoot," he said, leaning against the wall next to me.

"The Joker was standing behind me," I began. "So I couldn't see what he was doing. But his grip on my shoulder's got tighter and tighter, and I think I made a noise."

Aaron looked at me, I think it began to dawn on him too.

"You think the Joker instigated him?" Aaron said, using his good hand, well his only hand, to scratch his chin.

"Something like that," I said. "Bane and I were getting on fine, until the Joker showed up."

"He has a way of doing that," Aaron said. "So you think he got him sent to solitary, on purpose?"

"I don't know about that," I replied. "But I'm certain he did something behind my back to egg him on."

"How well were the two of you getting along?" Aaron said, giving me a quick once over.

"Aaron!" I said, offended.

"I meant no offense," Aaron said. "It's just..." And he trailed off.

"Have a little faith in me Aaron. I'm not that kind of person. Women," I said, a little prickly. He just dealt my honor a blow. I was extremely offended.

"I have to get you back to your cell now," he said abruptly.

"Fine," I said, still angry with him.

"Don't be mad," Aaron said. "I'm sorry it came out that way."

I didn't talk to him for a few minutes. I finally conceded that my honor could take a small blow and still be fine. Besides, I needed to still be friends with Aaron. I needed it.

"What were you trying to imply?" I asked. "Before I got all bent?"

"I'm not sure, but if I'm right," he said, opening the door to my cell. "I think it was the Joker getting jealous, not Bane. But I have to got talk to him."

"What?" I asked incredulously. This was ridiculous.

"I think the Joker was jealous of how well you and Bane were getting along," Aaron said.

"Jealous?" I asked. "Why? I just got here. None of these people know me. And I know none of them. It's not possible to be that jealous this quickly."

"You don't know the Joker," Aaron said. A dark looked passed over his face. "He's taken quite a shine to you."

"How can you tell?" I asked. Aaron's face made me fearful. I didn't want anybody taking a shine to me. I just wanted to survive this hell on earth.

"I watched him watch you the entire time you were in there," he said. "Guy never missed a beat."

My emotions went haywire inside of me. I was scared, flattered, scared, and slightly curious.

"It was interesting, watching the two of you," Aaron said, grimacing.

"Which two of us?" I asked. He could have meant me and the Joker. Me and Bane. I interacted with a dozen people in the small time frame I was in that room.

"You and the Joker," he replied.

"How so?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know, but I asked anyway. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but without it, it's life would have been damned boring.

"When you reacted to something, the Joker reacted to you reacting," he said.

Wait what?

"So he was watching me react to different things, and then you were watching his reactions, to my reactions, to different things?" I asked, completely confused by the end of my sentence.

"Something like that," Aaron said, smiling at my explanation.

"So?" I asked. "Why were they interesting? Did he react poorly? What?"

Aaron turned to look at me. His eye drilled into mine, like he was trying to make me understand something.

"Elsbeth, the Joker reacts to nothing. Until you," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some people have been asking for more interaction between Elsbeth and other inmates. So, because I care dearly for my fans, I have done so. If you have any requests, or suggestions, let me know. I will try my best to fit them in.**

Aaron left me in my cell to go talk with Bane. I was happy in my momentary solitude. To bad it lasted less than ten minutes.

Directly across from my cell was Edward Nigma, aka The Riddler.

He was staring at me from his bunk. The doors to our cells were made of thick plastic, and completely see-through.

I returned his stare and waved. He seemed nice enough when I met him in the group room. He eagerly returned my wave. He indicated to the three roles of holes drilled in the bottom of our doors for ventilation. I shook my head, understanding.

I lay flat on my stomach, so my mouth was level with the holes. He did the same.

"Edward Nigma," he said, with an grin.

"Elsbeth Grey, a pleasure," I replied, with a smile of my own.

"So what happened with the Joker today?" he asked, putting his hands beneath his chin, looking like an eager child.

I laughed despite myself.

"You saw that huh?" I asked, shaking my head.

He nodded, looking serious.

"It troubles me," he said.

"What troubles you?" I asked.

"That he went through all the trouble to get Bane sent away," he said, looking thoughtful. "It doesn't bode well for you. Bane is probably one of your best allies in this place."

It was my turn to look thoughtful. Was the Joker really taking out my potential allies? And if he was, what the hell for?

"I see your point, although truthfully, I cannot see the reasoning behind it," I said, sighing. My mind wasn't working correctly. It wouldn't let me see potential outcomes.

Edward laughed, long and hard. He was gripping his sides and rolling around on the ground. When he finally got control of himself, he rolled back to his original place, tears stinging his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked, put out that I wasn't in on whatever joke was going on.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked, sobering up at once.

"No, I don't," I said coolly. "Care to enlighten me?"

Edward shook his head again.

"That's just it. With anyone else, I would say they were alienating you. Making you an easier target. But this is the Joker. Reason doesn't apply here. Who knows what his end game is," he said, rubbing his temples.

"But I do know one thing," he said, at last. "The Joker has an interest in you."

"Just what I need," I said, turning over so I was laying on my back. "It's bad enough Crane is gunning for me. Now I have to deal with the clown man."

Edward shook his head in sympathy. Just then a loud, shrill noise sounded through the cells. It scared me so bad I rolled onto my stomach and scrambled to the wall next to the door. I flattened myself against it and waited.

I heard Edward laughing again.

"Elsbeth, Elsbeth it was just the lunch bell," he said.

My heart slowed down again. This place was going to send me into cardiac shock. The doors mechanically opened and I heard the shuffle of feet. I sat still, deciding if I wanted to venture out there again. A hand knocked on the frame of my room.

"Yeah," I said.

"It's Edward," the mouth belonging to the hand said. "Coming to lunch?"

I wasn't sure. But my stomach answered for me. I hadn't eaten since before my appointment with Dr. Hewitson yesterday. So it was decided.

"On one condition," I said, standing and walking to the door.

"And that is?" he replied, smiling.

"Sit with me?" I asked. I didn't want to sit alone.

"Thought you would never ask," he replied joyously. He held out his arm for me to take. It made me laugh. I slipped my arm into his and he led me down the hall toward what I assumed was the mess hall.

"You Eddy!" I heard a voice from the group of people in front of us say. "You heard the Joker. No one touches her but him. He's gonna skin you alive!"

I looked at Edward for confirmation.

He just shook his head, and laughed.

"Oh I don't think so," he replied.

We were quiet all the way to the mess hall. As we walked in, I saw there were only four tables. And the Joker sat by himself at the fifth. No one seemed to want to be anywhere near him. I felt bad. Then I remembered. Psychopath. He probably likes it.

The line for food went fast. I was surprised by how bad the food didn't look. I was almost to my table when I heard him.

"Elsbeth, why don't you, ah, come sit with me?" he asked from behind me. I froze. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Why?" I asked, turning around to look at him. His face was unreadable to me.

"Why not?" he countered.

"Because you frighten me," I said. "And because I don't trust you."

He looked at me for a few seconds before laughing that strange laugh.

"Well, now ah, how are you ever gonna trust me, if you don't give me a chance?" he said, still smiling horribly.

I nodded.

"Alright, but cross me, in anyway, and I leave," I said coolly.

He nodded his understanding. I would never trust him, especially after what he did to Bane And definitely after what Bane told me. I had more cause to trust Bane than this guy.

I took the seat across from him. I slowly began eating my food. He watched everything I did. It was unnerving.

"Your making it difficult for me to eat," I finally said, setting down my spork thing.

He raised his eyebrows at me and said,

"Why?"

"Because your staring. It's making me self conscious," I replied truthfully.

He nodded again and made a motion for me to proceed eating. He didn't stare at me this time. I was grateful. After I finished, I scooted my chair back to bring my things to the check in station, but the Joker grabbed it from me and brought it himself. Confused, I sat back down. I looked for Edward. He was two tables over. He saw what happened and lifted his shoulders and shook his head. He didn't know either.

When the Joker returned, I said,

"Thank you."

He just nodded his head again. It was an awkward silence. I was considering excusing myself and going to sit with Edward when he finally spoke.

"Tell me about you," he demanded.

I turned my head back to him.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I didn't like giving out random information. I liked precise questions, not brash generalizations.

"Everything," he breathed it quietly.

Everything. I don't think so. How about the edited version of me? Sounds great.

"My full name is Elsbeth Anasztazia Grey. My birthday is October 31st. My favorite food is pizza. I prefer Coke to Pepsi," I began. "I have one sibling. Sister. Older than me. My hair is naturally black and I have a two year old English Bulldog. His name is Chuckles. If given the opportunity, I would go to school for the rest of my life. I love learning."

He nodded and smiled periodically through my little schpeel.

"Tell me more," he said, leaning forward.

"There isn't anymore to tell," I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me," he snarled, grabbing my chin and forcing me to meet his eyes. He let go once I kept eye contact.

"What about your hobbies," he asked. "What, ah, do you do for fun?"

I laughed hollowly. Fun? I hadn't had fun for over a year.

"I don't know what is fun anymore," I said sadly. It was true. It had been so long, how do I know what I would enjoy anymore?

"Why?" he asked, his eyes burning.

"Victor and Camilla hired a personal bodyguard for me. He shuffled me back and forth between scheduled appointments. I wasn't allowed to do anything without one," I replied.

"Without him, or the ah, appointments?" he asked.

"Both," I said.

It got quiet again. The silence between us wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't tense either.

"So what about you Mr. Joker?" I asked finally.

He looked at me and smiled.

"What about me?" he asked, lips curving, I think. I couldn't tell. His scares went high onto his face. It made it difficult for me to tell if he was really smiling.

"Tell me about you," I said, mimicking his earlier question.

"What, ah, do you want to know, dollface?" he said, bringing his hands together on the table, fingers interlaced.

"Whatever your willing to tell," I replied. "And please, no more derogatory names."

"Derogatory?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Calling me dollface, or toots, is offensive. Might as well be calling me a whore, or a man eater. I don't call you a meat stick or whatever."

There were no names to call men. They were literally dozens of names for females floating in my head, but none for men. So I just flung one at him.

He looked at me and laughed. Hard.

"Meat stick?" he cackled. "That's the best you, ah, got?"

"So I don't keep derogatory terms filed in my head," I said, getting to my feet. "I was raised to use my words, proper ones at that. You don't insult people just because you can. It's rude, childish, and mean."

With that I walked away, leaving a stunned Joker sitting alone at his table.

I got half way to my cell before I heard the sound of heavy footfalls. I turned to see the Joker hauling ass after me. I stopped, figuring it was for the best. I didn't want him literally chasing me.

"Yes?" I said, after he caught up to me.

"I, ah, won't apologize for what, I, uh said," he replied. "Even to you. But I won't say them anymore."

I nodded my head. It was probably the best I was going to get. I started off once again toward my cell when he grabbed my arm.

I scowled at him.

"Now what do you want?" I said turning back to see him. He pulled hard on the arm he had and sent me toppling into him.

I made to push away and he caught me, and put both of his arms around me. They were like steel.

"What are you.."I began, but didn't have a chance to finish. His scarred mouth crashed over mine. I could feel the texture of his skin, bumpy here, smooth there. And I could feel his face paint smearing on my face, but I kept my mouth closed. His tongue licked over my lips, trying for entry. I held fast. He growled at me, and then I felt pressure over my nose. I couldn't breathe! I held out as long as I could, but my vision started to go splotchy. I opened my mouth to get some air and he was waiting. His tongue dove in and invaded my mouth. Once I had the air, I started to close my mouth again, but he quickly reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. I opened my mouth wider, in a silent scream. He no longer held my nose, so air was coming in regularly. I tried several times to push away, but I wasn't successful. It felt like he was trying to devour me, starting with my mouth. He finally drew out of the kiss, and set his forehead against mine. My breathing was labored, and I hadn't even noticed.

I started to draw away, and he pulled me back, latching on to my bottom lip with his mouth. He began sucking on it. I gasped at the sensation. Then I squealed. His sucking had turned to biting. He bit down hard on my lip, and I tasted my blood. He finally let go and I sank to the floor.

He squatted down, to be level with me and said,

"That's for flirting with Nigma."

"I didn't," I began, but then got angry. It wasn't any of his business who I flirted with or otherwise.

"I'll flirt with whoever I damn well please," I said, getting to my feet. He followed. "Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll drop you."

He grinned and began to lean towards me again, like he wanted to kiss. I quickly rammed my palm into his nose. His head shot back, and then he leaned forward, blood pouring out of his hands. As he leaned, I brought my elbow to the back of his head, knocking him to the floor hard. I wanted to kick him, but I remembered it was cowardly to kick a man when he was down. So I turned and started walking away. I could hear the Joker's laughter, echoing down the hallway behind me.


	6. Author Note, PLEASE READ

** Nobody freak!!! I finished writing the story, and I hated it. So I am rewriting it. Sorry, but I really didn't to disappoint anyone, so it had to be done. Give me a few days and I will have more chapters and hopefully you will like it. Let me know. I love your ideas, and reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

** New chapter, new story line. Hope you like it, let me know. As always Read, Review and Enjoy.**

Once I knew I was out of his eyesight, I ran. My nerves were going haywire.

"Stupid, stupid," I said out loud to myself. I had just attacked another inmate! In all fairness he attacked me first, but I didn't break his nose in defense of bodily harm. I broke it defending my character and womanly freedom. Crane was going to eat me alive for this.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't see the back of someone rapidly approaching me until I ran directly into it.

"Whoa!" I said, as I slammed into them, sending me sprawling backwards onto my butt.

"Hey! Watch..." Cash said, spinning around. "Oh, Elsbeth."

And then he stopped talking and stared at me hard. I shank under the scrutiny. Did he know I attacked the Joker?

"What happened to you?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"The Joker happened to me," I said. "But I got even."

Cash raised his eyebrows at me.

"Got even?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes sir. I punched him in the face and elbowed the back of his head on the way down," I said, trying to play it cool. My hands were shaking.

Cash threw his head back and laughed.

"I like you more and more," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm not in trouble then?" I asked.

"No," he said. "He attacked you, you fought back. Nothing wrong with that."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Good. I was worried," I said, attempting to smile.

"Lets go have the doc look at that lip," he said, taking me by the elbow.

"Crane?!" I almost yelled. Panic shot through me.

"What? Hell no, not Crane," Cash said. "The regular doc here, Merkin."

"Oh," I said, feeling ridiculous.

"How did this fight between you and the clown start?" Cash asked as we walked.

"In the lunch hall," I replied, trying to remember it clearly. I didn't want to exaggerate. Slade's words came back to me. Facts. Only what you heard, saw, felt. No excuses, no imagination.

"I got my lunch, went to sit down. The Joker called me over, I sat with him. He asked me questions about myself," I was saying as Cash cut me off by turning me and grabbing my upper arms tight.

"What did he ask? What did you tell him?" he asked, his tone serious.

"Just general questions," I said, getting alarmed.

"Elsbeth this is important," Cash said. "What did he ask?"

"He said, Tell me about you," I replied. "So I gave him a very brief over view of myself."

"What did you say, exactly," Cash asked.

"Uh, I told him my full name, my favorite food, my birthday," I said, trying hard to remember all of it. "I told him I had a sister, and about my dog Chuckles."

"That's it," he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Cash looked relieved.

"Elsbeth listen, and listen good," he said, bending so we were eye level with one another. "Don't ever, ever, let him see inside your head. Ever."

"Okay," I said, nodding my head at him.

"I'm serious," Cash said. And I knew he was. "You don't want him in there."

I nodded again in understanding. My throat was too dry to answer. I think I temporarily forgot where I was. This wasn't some youth detention center. This was Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. The worlds most dangerous and devious were locked up here.

Cash let go of my arms and we started walking again. I felt like I was on the green mile. I was scared again, and it made my bones ache. I blinked away some tears that threatened to surface. I needed to be tough.

If Cash saw my unshed tears, he said nothing. After a few moments of silent walking, he said,

"I didn't mean to scare you Elsbeth."

"No," I said. "It's a good thing. I needed to be reminded. Fear will keep me alive. Contentment, complacence with get me killed."

Cash smiled.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"He called me something," I said, thinking back. "Dollface, or something like that. I told him I didn't like being called those things. Then I asked him if he would like it if I called him a meat stick or some other mean male name."

"Meat stick?" Cash asked. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh go ahead and laugh," I said. And he did. Not as hard as the Joker, but I bet his sides hurt.

"Okay, okay," he said, still smiling. "Then what?"

"I explained to him that I didn't keep lists of derogatory words filed in my head, and left," I continued. "I got about fifty feet from the dining hall before he caught up to me. He told me he never apologized, even to me, but he wouldn't call me those things anymore."

"Even to you?" Cash asked. "He said that?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"Never mind, finish," he said. I knew he was lying, but brushed it off.

"I went to walk away and he grabbed my arm. I asked him what he wanted, and he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to ask him what the fuck, but he kissed me instead," I finished. I knew I was making a face, but I couldn't help it. The memory brought back an explosion of feelings. None of them good.

"Kissed you? On your mouth?" Cash asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah," I said. "Held my nose and everything."

"How did you get the cut?" he asked, his face growing dark

"Bastard bit me," I said. "Told me that it was what I got for flirting."

"Jesus H. Christ," Cash said, running his hands over his face a few times.

My stomach did somersaults. Cash knew something I didn't, and he was really worried about it. Which in turn worried me. It must have shown on my face because Cash moved closer and said,

"Your gonna be alright kid," giving my elbow a squeeze.

"Talked with Bane awhile ago," he said after he escorted me through some security doors.

If my ears could perk up like a dogs they would have.

"And?" I said eagerly.

"He's out of solitary," Cash said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"And, he's asked me not to tell you anything, he would like to explain," Cash said, opening a door and leading me into a small corridor.

"Uhh!" I said, making an exasperated sound. "You can't tell me anything?"

"No," he said, smiling at me.

"When do I get to see Bane?" I asked.

"Probably dinner," he said.

Dinner? I had just finished lunch. It was going to be a long day.

"Don't we do anything in between?" I asked. "Like exercise, or therapy? Something?"

"Well, you could go out into the exercise yard," he said.

"Why did you say it like that?" I asked. He was hesitant to say it, and I was curious.

"The yard is hard to control," he said at last. "Everybody on the M is out there."

"Will Bane be out there?" I asked.

"More than likely," he said. "The big guy doesn't like being cooped up."

I saw a small sign above a set of double doors that said "Infirmary". Someone had smeared red across the letters, so they looked like they were bleeding. A small chill ran up my spine.

"Do you like Bane?" I asked. I had noticed that he never called him any mean nicknames like he did for the Joker.

"If I had a favorite inmate, it would be him," Cash said. "He saved my life."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"How? When?" I said rapidly.

"The night Croc took my hand, he was going to take a whole lot more than that," Cash said, pushing a intercom buzzer and speaking with someone on the other side of the doors. "Bane came down into the sewers, and fought Croc off long enough for the boys to get me out."

The doors swung open with a loud buzz sound. Cash ushered me in and I was surprised to find it was rather pleasant looking.

Instead of the dull and depressing off white, almost gray color of the rest of the facility, these rooms were cream, warm colors.

"Aaron, how are ye?" I heard a man say. Another Irish accent. I looked up to see an older man, with graying hair and rosy cheeks.

"Been better," Cash said. "This here is Elsbeth."

"My dear," he said, taking my appearance in quickly and fussing me over to a nearby gurney. "My wife told me bout what Crane's doin to ye, an I want ye to know I'm on yer side."

"Your married to Molly?" I asked. She was one of the nicest people to me.

"Aye," he said with a smile. "Now lets 'ave a look see.

He gently cleaned around my lip with some sort of astringent. I saw a lot of red, which I had to assume was both blood and grease paint from the Joker's demented smile.

"Good news is, no stitches are necessary," he said. "Bad news is, I'm gonna 'ave to glue it shut."

My eyes widened.

"Glue?" I asked.

"Liquid stitch lass," he said. "Nuttin to worry 'bout."

I shook my head. It stung some, but nothing I couldn't handle. He gave me some shots to help fight off infection, seeing as how it was another mouth that caused it. He also warned me that it would be tender and swollen for some time.

"Can I see?" I asked. It wasn't a vanity thing, I swear. I just wanted to see the damage.

My doctor, who told his name was Murphy, but to call him Murph, handed me a small, round hand mirror. I was shocked when I saw myself. The cut wasn't to bad, about an inch long down the right side of my lower lip. It was the swelling and the bruising. All around the area was a dark purple color. And my already pouty lips were now extremely full. I looked like a bruised version of Angelina Jolie.

I gave the mirror back to Murph. I had seen enough.

"Thank Murphy, for everything," I said, as Cash and I headed out the door.

"No problem lass," he said. "You come back and see me."

"Will do," I said with a small smile. Didn't want to be back that soon.

When we were out of the corridor and heading back to M block I asked Cash something that was bugging me.

"How in the world does he treat them?" I asked. "He's so nice and sweet."

"He doesn't treat the inmates," Cash said. "He's the staff doctor."

I threw him a confused face.

"I thought you would be more comfortable with him," he said.

I was in no way ungrateful, especially since Murphy was such a sweet man, but Cash was almost signaling me out as special. Better than the rest.

"Isn't that..." but Cash cut me off.

"The inmates on M already know your different. They know your no killer and that you don't belong there. And they don't give a shit," he said.

Alrighty then.

"Tell me about what happened with Bane," I said. " I know he wants to tell me, but I'm not going out into the yard. It's to risky."

"Alright, but when you finally do talk to Bane, act like it's all new to you," he said.

"Scouts honor," I said, giving him the sign with my hand.

"When the Joker went around behind you," Cash said. "He, ah, implying certain things about the two of you."

"So he was pretending to have sex with me from behind?" I asked.

"Sweet shit Elsbeth!" Cash said, running his hand through his hair. I think I just made him uncomfortable.

"Well?" I asked. "Was that what he was implying?"

It didn't really bother me. He could pretend all he wanted. It was never going to happen. Not while I am alive anyways.

"Not exactly," he said.

"What then?" I asked, exasperated. Maybe I should have waited and talked with Bane. I think he would have been more concise.

"Bane said it was some sexual stuff yeah," Cash said. He was clearly uncomfortable with talking about this. "But he also said it was dominance and all that."

The walk back to my cell was very quiet. I thanked Cash as he locked my door and left. I flopped down in my bunk and closed my eyes. I was trying to take it all in, absorb it all. My eyes had been shut for no longer than thirty seconds when I heard a small rapping on my door.

I slowly creaked one eye open and was horrified to find the Joker standing on the other side.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," I said.

"Are you, uh, always this coherent when you sleep?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"This could ah, be fun," he said. I shook my head and sat up.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him from my bunk.

"Me?" he asked, looking around him like he expected to see others.

"Who else would I be talking about?" I asked.

"Maybe the big guy Bane, or ah, Cash," he said. His voice had gotten deeper, scarier.

"Your being circumloquacious," I said. "Cut the foreplay and tell me what you want."

A grin ripped across his face. I shouldn't have used that particular analogy, but whats done is done.

"Let me get uh, little more comfortable here," he said. My heart jumped in my throat when I saw the key. He pulled it from his pocket and stuck it into my door. With a twist, the protective barrier between myself and him was gone. I felt bile rise in my throat.

He slid the door close again, effectively locking himself in here with me. He moved slowly over toward me, and I was reminded of a cat prowling. He took a seat next to me on my bed, so close our thighs were touching. My breath hitched in my throat.

"That's ah, more like it," he said, that horrible smile tearing across his ruined mouth.


	8. Chapter 7

** To my rabid readers and followers, I would like to say thank you. Your reviews and well wishes are inspiring. Please keep them coming.**

I let out a loud, scared breath when he leaned in. It shook my whole body.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

He cackled loudly, making me jump. He stopped suddenly, and I felt his hand on my thigh. My heart began to beat wildly. I jumped up off the bed and moved to the corner of the room.

"Why, uh, so nervous?" he asked me, as he laid back on my bed, hands behind hid head.

"I'm not nervous," I said. "I'm scared."

He laughed again. Then he bolted to a sitting position, and placed his hands under his chin.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I've already told you that you frighten me," I said, still standing in the corner. "What more do you want me to say?"

He rolled his eyes up to look at me. It was unnerving and sent a chill up my spine.

"Oh I, uh, want more," he said. "Much more."

He got up and approached me quickly. I turned my body so I was shielding my weakest points, and he was left with my side.

"Smart, uh, girl," he said, playing with my hair. "Who, ah, taught you how to fight?"

"Slade Wilson," I said. I already knew that lying to him would get me in trouble. And right now I really didn't want more trouble then I was already in.

"Ooh," he said. "He your bodyguard?"

"And babysitter, yes," I replied. I tried to hide the bitterness in my voice, but failed. "He was the one to drop me off in this hell hole."

"Do you think he betrayed you?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer, and then quickly closed it again. Cash said not to let him in, for any reason.

"He was doing his job," I said. "It wasn't personal."

"You don't believe that," he said, tugging my hair harder than necessary.

"How's your nose?" I shot back, giving him a glare.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and then grinned wickedly. I scrutinized his nose, looking to see any deformity. None. It was slightly swollen, unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for.

"Good," he said. "Want, uh, closer look?"

Before I could respond, he punched my side, under my ribs. My legs crumbled, and I went down. I closed my eyes, knowing the floor was going to be unforgiving to my face when they met. But they never did.

"Gotcha," he said, as his arms wrapped around me. My face stopped just inches from the untreated concrete.

"Oh god," I said, and let a breath out. "What did you hit me for?"

"Do I ah, have to have a reason?" he asked as he pulled me up flush against himself. He spun me around so we were face to face.

"And it better be a damned good one too," I said, getting angry.

"Why's that?" he asked, nuzzling into my neck.

"Because if it's not," I said, as I gently nudged my knee into his crotch, "I'm going to slam my knee into your groin as hard as I can."

He froze. Then he slowly pulled his face away from my hair and neck. I watched him very carefully.

"Looks like, I ah, underestimated you," he said, bringing those soulless eyes to mine. It took all my effort to keep the contact. It felt like he was scorching my soul.

"Happens a lot," I said. He moved so quickly I almost didn't see it coming. Almost. He reached to grab my neck, but I quickly brought my knee up, effectively stopping him short. He dropped to his knees and I followed suit.

"I am not a violent person, Mr. Joker," I said. "But I will react to violence with violence."

At that I got up and moved to the door, where I stood banging on it and yelling for a guard.

"It's ah, no use toot..." he started to say but stopped. His eyes grew wide, and I quickly turned back around. Standing at my door was Bane, followed closely by Cash.

"Get me out of here!" I said.

Cash quickly withdrew his key and opened the door. As it was sliding open, the Joker scrambled up and slammed it back shut.

"I uh, don't think so boys," he said.

Cash tried to use his key in again, but it wouldn't go in. The Joker held up his key, but it was broken. He broke it off in the door.

"Oh shit," I said, looking quickly from the Joker to the guys outside.

"Where, uh, were we?" he asked me as he advanced on me. I turned to run from him but he caught my hair in his fist and pulled me back. I let out a scream of pain. I brought my elbow back into his midsection and heard a satisfying oof.

"Let go!" I screamed at him as I slammed my elbow into him repeatedly. I could hear Cash calling for the locksmith, and Bane thundering on the door.

"JOKER!" Bane roared.

The Joker slammed into me hard and we fell to the floor.

"Kinda, uh, busy right now big fella," he said, pulling my head back by my hair and slamming it into the ground. Light exploded behind my eyes, and my head was filled with intense pain.

"Ahh!" I screamed in frustration as I tried in vain to hit him. But he had me pinned, belly down on the ground, with him straddling me.

"If you hurt her!" Bane boomed.

"You'll ah, what? Kill me?" he asked, momentarily letting go of my hair. "I'm not going to hurt her, not really. I'm just uh, teaching her a les-son."

I had managed to turn my self around, so I was now on my back. It was more compromising, sexually, but it offered a better defensive/offensive position.

"And uh, besides Bane," he said, giving the big man a dirty grin, "It looks like she, ah, wants it."

I didn't. I really didn't. But to get out of this, I decided I was going to have to lower my self. The Joker grinded his pelvic bone into mine, and I let loose a small moan. It wasn't real, and it was hard to fake without throwing up.

"See," he said, grinning broadly at Bane.

I looked over to see Bane staring at me. I hoped he didn't didn't think less of me because of this. God knows I was already hating myself.

The Joker kept steadily adding pressure to his dry humps. I could feel his excitement, and it sickened me. Just a little longer, I kept telling myself. My opportunity came when he leaned forward over me, to bring his erection in better contact with my body. I brought my head up fast and smashed it into his face. Next came my knee, witch nailed him in the back of the groin, sending him falling forward, towards me. I tried to redirect his body to the left of me, by placing my arms on his chest, and pushing.

He fell over, but was quick in getting up. I stood quickly too, with my back to the glass door.

"You little tease," he said, practically snarling at me.

"Rapist," I spat back at him.

"Not yet," he growled and launched at me. His hands were going for my throat, but I quickly blocked them with a downward swipe of my arm. His leg shot out and caught me in the calf, causing me to stumble, but I managed to keep my balance.

"I think, ah, you like violence," he said, circling me, like a shark.

"I think your a phoney," I said, keeping my eyes on his lightening quick hands.

His face darkened, but he kept his anger in check.

"I'd ah, bet," he said, looking at me, "If I were to uh, rip your pants off, you'd ah, be wet. Soaking."

"Your a coward," I spat back, disgusted by his acquisitions. "Who hides under make up and bloodshed, so no one will see just how weak and worthless you really are."

He lost control. He launched at me and I wasn't as ready as I thought I was. Hiding under that lithe body was a tiger. His punches came fast and unforgiving. I barley had time to block one, before two more came. He caught me in the side of the head, and I went down. My body tingled and I couldn't feel anything. Oh god. He paralyzed me. Pain spread through my body and my vision swam and narrowed.

I could only see shapes now. Nothing that would distinguish a person from anything else.

"Elsbeth," I heard my name.

I was barley hanging on, the darkness behind my eyelids was calling me.

"Oh, ah, no you don't," I heard. Then I felt something cold hit my body. It shocked me so badly I screamed. It felt like tiny needles were being stuck in me.

The darkness was still there, at the recesses of my mind, calling me. My eyes began to droop once again, against my will. I knew I was concussed, and bleeding badly, but could do nothing. I couldn't move any of my body. I knew now, after the needle feeling that I wasn't paralyzed. But badly injured.

I felt my body shift, and heard voices.

"Get that, ah, door open idiots!" I heard.

"If you hadn't broken off the fucking key in it!" I heard the response.

"She's loosing a lot of blood," another voice said.

"Elsbeth, I ah, know you can hear me," he said. I recognized his voice, but couldn't place it. "Your uh, not allowed to die. Your mine."

"Shut your mouth Joker!"

"Hurry up with the door!"

"Your mine," I heard again, very quietly. "YOU ARE MINE."

And then nothing.


	9. Chapter 8

** Once again, it's all for you. Any idea's, thoughts, concerns? Let me know. I love to hear what your all thinking. R.R.E.**

The first thing I see is light. It's painfully bright, so I close my eyes again. I can hear the sound of my chest rising and falling. I'm alive. That's a plus.

I try to remember what happened. I knew I was fighting with the Joker. I knew he knocked me a good one upside my head. But then, nothing. It's like a book with missing pages.

I swallow, and my throat is so dry.

"Water," I whisper, trying to get someone's attention. "Please."

My voice cracks and whines. It sounds like I have laryngitis.

"So your awake," I heard a male voice say. I know I know that voice. I tried to place it. But every time I got close, it blew away.

"Yes," I said. "Please, may I have some water?"

"So polite," he responded. His voice was smooth, and cool. Professional. Crane.

My eyes flew open and I bolted upright. Pain tore through my head, but it was of little consequence.

"Crane," I said. Squinting over to where he was pouring water into a small glass.

"Dr. Crane," he said, sauntering over to me. "But I'll let it go this once. After all, you are injured."

He handed the glass to me and I was suspicious. He read it on my face and rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think I would poison you?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment. Everything was moving slow motion in my brain. It didn't fit his profile. But I was no shrink.

"Yes," I said. "But not to kill me."

He tossed his head back and laughed. His ice blue eyes dancing under his glasses.

"It's good to have you back," he said. "We've all been very concerned."

"How long was I out?" I asked, taking the water from his extended hand.

"Drink slowly," he warned.

I nodded my head and sipped the water. It tasted like heaven. I could feel it pour over my stomach, giving me this cool sensation.

"Twenty-two days," he replied.

I gasped. I was thinking a week, tops. Not three.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. "Am I alright?"

"It would appear so," he said, looking me over quickly. "But I need to ask you some questions, to determine if there are underlying psychological problems."

"Such as?" I asked. I needed to be careful around Crane. He didn't look dangerous, but I knew better.

"Oh an array of things," he said. "Amnesia, post traumatic stress, maybe even some Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm my ass," I said.

He smiled sheepishly and pulled a chair close to my bed.

"There have been some interesting developments during your absence," he said, taking a seat near me and pulling out a file.

"What kind of developments?" I asked. He sounded happy, and it worried me.

"How about I fill in the gaps?" he said. "Starting with what happened when we finally got your cell open."

"Okay," I said.

"You passed out minutes after the Joker hit you. He tried to rouse you, but to not avail. You had slipped into a coma. Mr. Cash called me when he realized the Joker had locked himself in with you. I was there as you slipped away."

I nodded my head for him to go on.

"It took us almost an hour to weld the door off. It was tedious, but it was done. The Joker was hauled off screaming. Mr. Cash and myself placed you into the emergency gurney and with the help of Bane, we carried you to the infirmary."

"Did Murphy treat me?" I asked, interrupting Crane.

"As a matter of fact he did," Crane said, slightly agitated that I interrupted him.

"Sorry, please go on," I said. I was thrilled that I had Murphy.

"As I was saying," he whined. " We carried you to the infirmary, and this is where you've laid since."

"I thought you said developments?" I questioned. Those weren't developments.

"Patience Elsbeth," he said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You bodily injuries were minor. Stitches, staples. Your head was the worst. Your skull was fractured in the front, which in turn damaged your frontal lobe. We do not know the extent of the damage, and only time will tell. As for the blow from the Joker, he fractured it just above your left ear. The damage to your brain there is minimal."

I sat their listening, digesting.

"I thought you said I was fine?" I asked.

"You are," he replied.

"My frontal lobe is damaged! I am not fine!!!" I yelled at him. Frontal lobe damage was serious. Their involved in everything.

"You understand the functions of the frontal lobe?" he asked, playing with his glasses.

"Yes," I replied. What if my personality started to change? Or my motor function slowed down? What about my memory? And problem solving skills?

"Then there is no reason for me to lie to you," he said. "There might not be any repercussions from this injury. It's a 50/50 chance that it will not affect you noticeably."

"Noticeably?" I asked. I do not want it affecting me in any way.

"It may all be internal," he said. "Your thought patterns may change, the way you solve a problem. Small things."

I put my hands over my face in frustration. I tried to feel if anything was different in their.

"Go on," I said, after several minutes of self evaluation.

"All your other systems were functioning correctly, so we assumed you would awaken when your mind thought you were well enough. It took longer then we anticipated. We had to start putting a guard on the door."

"A guard?" I asked. "What for?"

"The Joker was caught sneaking in here one night," Crane replied. "Which means he had been doing it for awhile and got to comfortable. So we placed a guard on the door for your protection."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked.

"It seems he is infatuated with you," he said. "Bordering on obsessed."

"Are you allowed to tell me this?" I asked. "What about doctor patient confidentially?"

"I have a duty as a doctor to inform someone when I think harm may befall them," he said. But his voice was wrong. He was lying to me.

"Liar," I said. "Your not noble. You want to see me afraid again."

His mask crumbled and I was left with the real Crane.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said, leaning menacingly close to me. "And I won't fight the Joker. So I'm telling you to pick the lesser of the two evils."

He is warning me from the Joker, hoping to feed me information that will keep me alive, only so he can turn around and get his fucking jollies off scaring me? I want out of this nut house.

"This is insane," I said.

"Yes," Crane said, masking his face with his arrogant professional one. "But what choice do you have?"

I nodded my head solemnly.

"What does he want with me?" I asked. "Besides what I already know."

"Lets start with what you know," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know he wants to have sex with me," I said.

"Him and every other male in Arkham," Crane said. "What else?"

I thought I had more than that. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"So you know nothing?" Crane asked.

"Guess not," I spat. "Care to enlighten me?"

"When he first met you, he considered you an object. A toy, as he calls them. Something he can use and abuse and dispose of when he got bored."

I made a face of disgust.

"Most woman he can charm, as odd as it sounds. Others he bullies. But most of them do what he tells them to out of fear. He tried them all on you, and you resisted each one. You even went as far as to fight back. He told me the other day that you were the first woman he couldn't read. He doesn't understand you, and it frustrates him."  
"Frustrates a lot of people," I said, thinking about my father, and my family.

"But it also attracts a lot of attention," Crane said. "From our crowd."

"So your a gang now?"I asked. "Do you have matching jackets?"

"Your doing it now," he said, laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"It. What you do. I have no name for it yet," he said.

I gave him a confused face and he elaborated.

"Your sitting here, with me. We are alone, and you know I am dangerous. You know what I am capable of. Yet you still tease and goad me."

I realized what he was saying was right. I did it to the Joker, I chit chatted with Bane like we were old pals, and now I was doing it with Crane.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"That's just it," Crane said, smiling. "I'm not. You make me feel at ease. It's wonderful."

"I put you at ease?" I asked. "How so?"

"I don't have to wear my mask around you Elsbeth," he said. "You see right through it, and talk to the monster behind it. And you aren't phased by it. I just told you I like to see you frightened, and that the Joker wants to do terrible things to you, yet here you sit."

"So I'm like a comfort blanket for freaks and fucking psychopaths?" I asked.

"For lack of a better explanation," he said.

"Shit," I said. "How sure are you? Maybe I just make you feel comfortable."

"No," he said. "It was the Joker who came up with it. He said you were the Yin to our Yang."

"Mary Mother," I said. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," Crane said. "I have no idea."


	10. Chapter 9

To all my fans, I am so sorry!!! I've been sick and my laptop crashed. When it rains it pours for me is all I can say. Excuses aside, I plan to update regularly again. So as always I would appreciate reviews, and I know I deserve some flames.... so go ahead and vent.

"You know," I said, looking at him. "That is not very helpful."

"It's all I have right now Elsbeth," Crane responded, adjusting his glasses.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius," I said, slightly irritated. A slow, pounding headache was beginning, and I had just realized I was very hungry.

Before he could respond, my stomach interrupted loudly and embarrassingly.

"Excuse me," I said, my cheeks burning.

Crane gave me a small smile, and then excused himself to notify certain people of my awakening. Including the cafeteria, for which I was grateful. I don't care if they feed me dead kittens and grasshopper legs. I want food!!!

I had just laid my head back, and was resting my eyes when the doors to the infirmary came thundering open. I jolted up in bed, prepared for the worst, hoping for the best.

"Elsbeth!" Cash said, rushing into the room.

"Hey Cash!" I said, grinning. There was no one I wanted to see more badly.

He came over to the side of my bed and took up Crane's previously vacated chair.

"Good to see you up kid," he said.

"Good to be up," I said. "Although, I wish I woke up under different circumstances. Like maybe in Hawaii, or Bora Bora."

"I hear ya," he said, shaking his head. "Life on the M has been crazier than usual."

"Whats up?" I asked. Crane told me bits and pieces, but left me hanging in anticipation.

"It's like a war zone in there," he said, running his hands over his extremely tired looking face. I felt for him.

"Heard the Joker was paying me visits," I said. It creeped me out big time. I wouldn't put it past him to rape me or worse.

"For a while, yeah," Cash said. "But once we caught on, no more nightly visits. It was off to solitary. Permanently."

"He...Um." I started. I didn't really know how to ask, but I had to. "He didn't touch me or anything, did he?"

I didn't ask Crane because I simply didn't trust him.

"No, nothing sexual anyways," Cash said. "When we found out he was making regular visits, I had Molly examine you."

"That's good," I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But what does, not sexual anyways mean?"

"We found traces of his makeup on your forehead and cheeks," he said, looking uncomfortable. "Video shows that when he left he would kiss your forehead."

I wasn't really sure how to process that. If anything was in my stomach, it would have come up.

"Could be worse, I guess," I said, trying to be positive. And it was true. He could have done a lot of damage to me. But I still felt violated.

"True," Cash said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"With the Joker in solitary, the M should calm down some, right?" I asked. I was hoping that now with the Joker locked away from me, I might be able to bide my time in peace until I was released from this hell on earth.

"Not a chance," Cash said. "If anything, it's worse."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"The Joker has pull here," said Cash, leaning forward in his chair. "Without him running interference between the inmates on the M and the rest of the looney's in this place, it's like a free for all."

"What about when he's not in Arkham?" I asked. If he was that important in the feral pecking order here, how did this place operate when he was out and about in Gotham?

"Just because he's not here, doesn't mean he doesn't still run this place," Cash said.

"So why is it falling apart now?" I asked. "If he can run this place from Gotham, then something like solitary confinement should be no problem."

"He's just being pissy," Cash said. "Mad that we stopped him from peeping in on you."

"Pissy is an understatement Mr. Cash," Crane said from the doorway.

I was about to be angry that he returned, when I noticed and smelled the aroma's coming from a tray he was holding. My mouth began to water.

"Please tell me that you brought that for me," I said in anticipation.

"Yes I did," Crane said with a smile. "But you must do me a favor first."

I pulled a face. I did not like being bribed, or bullied.

"Give me that food or I'm going to get out of this bed and kick your scrawny ass," I growled at him.

His smile grew wider, and he set the food tray down on my lap. Cash was chuckling to himself.

When I was finished, I was in such a good mood I asked Crane what kind of a favor he needed.

"I want you to pursued the Joker to stop all of this," he said.

I tipped my head back and laughed. Long and hard. He was bonkers. I wasn't going near the Joker, for any reason.

I saw his eyes darken. Even with Cash sitting next to me, I shuddered. Then I reconsidered.

"Elsbeth," Crane said. "Perhaps I was not clear enough earlier. Arkham Asylum is experiencing a riot. We have already lost control of two wings."

"How can the Joker stop a riot?" I asked.

"Because he started it," Crane said.

"So call Batman," I said.

"Batman is already here," Crane said, sounding slightly worried.

"If I do this for you, what do I get in return?" I asked. I was hoping Batman would show up and take me away from all this craziness. Then it hit me. If I did this, I wanted out of here, forever.

"What do you want Elsbeth," Crane said, sounding agitated.

"I want out," I said. "Out of Arkham."

"Elsbeth," Crane began.

"If you want me to talk to the Joker, then you better get the papers ready, because I want out," I said, letting him see how serious I was.

"I'll think about it," Crane said.

"Well think fast," I said. "My offer expires when you walk out that door."

Crane looked like he was struggling.

"If you are able to persuade the Joker to end the riot, I will sign your release papers," he said.

"Your my witness Cash," I said.

Cash nodded.

"If you go back on our deal," I said, "I'll ask Bane to rip your head off."

Crane paled and then nodded his head.

"Then we have a deal," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. After a few moments hesitation, he shook it. Then left the room. Something didn't feel right.

"He gave in to easily," I said.

"Got that feeling to," Cash said.

"He's going to fuck me over," I said.

"He's sure as hell going to try," Cash said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. I didn't want him to go.

"I'm going to see if I can help Batman," Cash said. "Maybe mention you in passing."

I grinned.

"Cash!" I said, practically bursting with joy. I was almost free! There is no way Batman wouldn't come and rescue me. It might take time, but he would come for me. He had too.

"Stay out of trouble," Cash said. "And not matter what, don't go near Joker in solitary."

I nodded my head.

"I'm gonna get you out of here kid," Cash said, looking at me.

"Thanks Cash," I said, blinking away tears. It had been so long since I felt cared for. I knew deep down that my mother and father loved me. But it didn't mean they had to like me.

"No problem," he said and winked. Then he walked out.

I felt alone, and slightly scared. But then I felt hope. Cash was going to get Batman, and they were going to get me out of here. And the Joker wouldn't bother me again. My thoughts turned dark when I saw Crane enter the Infirmary again. This time he was carrying a fresh set of Arkham white's, shoes, socks, bra and underwear. He even brought me a makeup case.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"I thought you would like to change and spruce up before we go," he said.

"Go?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

"To see the Joker," he said.

I felt all the blood leave my face. I just woke up from a three week coma, which funnily enough was induced by the very same man that I was supposed to go see. I felt my heart rate quicken and my breath hitch.

Cash and Batman better find me quick, because I had a feeling once I got to the Joker, I wasn't coming out again.


	11. Chapter 10

**I must beg the forgiveness of my fans. I could rattle off a few excuses here; try to make you feel sorry for me. But I won't. Here is the next installment in poor Elsbeth's twisted journey through Arkham. Please R.R.E.**

Crane left me to get dressed. Cash had just told me not to go to solitary. And now Crane was practically hauling me there. He was a little too quick on the draw when it came to making a deal with me. The sneaky little shit was planning something, and it made me nervous. What was also currently making me nervous was the thought of seeing the Joker again. The last time hadn't turned out so well for me.

"Elsbeth," Crane said from outside the Infirmary doors. "Hurry up, the riot is moving closer."

"Almost finished," I said back. I hadn't even started to get changed. I quickly slipped the gown and undergarments off. I was changed in record time. I was just finishing slipping my shoes on when Crane opened the door and looked in.

"Knock much?" I said, getting off the bed. "I could have been naked."

He just gave me a look that said, so what? I sighed impatiently. Men were all the same.

"Come along," he said, a smile on his face. Anything that made him happy scared me.

"I'm not going to solitary," I said.

"Elsbeth, we made an agreement," he said, letting go of the door so it slammed shut behind him.

"And I intend to honor that agreement," I said. "But I need some sort of insurance, to make sure your not signing my release papers for my dead body."

A grid slid onto Crane's face. He looked thoroughly amused. This upset me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You are," he replied, shaking his head.

"You're the doctor," I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"What kind of insurance were you thinking of Elsbeth," he said, crossing his arms.

"Its a little policy I like to call Bane," I replied.

"Absolutely not," he replied curtly.

"Then I'm not going," I said, sitting back down on the bed. "I think maybe I'll take a nap."

I heard Crane let out a sigh of exasperation. He was getting upset with me. Ah well. Every other nutcase was on the "Torture Elsbeth Wagon" why not him?

"Elsbeth, I promised the Joker I would bring you to him," Crane said, sounding impatient.

"AHA!" I cried, sitting up rapidly. It made my head spin. "Whoa."

I put my hands on either side of my head, trying to stop the spinning.

"Elsbeth," Crane said, covering the short distance quickly. He quickly took out a small flashlight and began a cognitive functions test on me. "Do not put so much stress on yourself. Your body has been in an almost dormant state for a month. It's going to take some time to get back to your old routines."

I nodded my head, slowly. Doc wants me to take it easy. Like hell.

"You lied to me," I said, looking up at him.

"I did no such thing" he replied, looking away quickly.

"Fine. You deliberately withheld information from me," I retorted. "What's in it for you? What is he giving you?"

"That's none of your business," he replied shortly.

"You don't honestly think that I will go with you. Do you?" I asked him.

"You have no choice," he said. "Either you come with me now, or he's going to come here and collect you."

"Well better tell him to start walking," I said, laying back.

"Elsbeth, please," Crane said, his eyes were pleading.

"What does he have over you Crane?" I asked, concerned. The Joker must have something very important to Crane for him to beg me.

"My fear," he whispered, so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

I felt bad for him. I really did. Whatever he feared must be terrible, but it wasn't good enough for me to sacrifice for.

"Leave," I said, looking at him, an idea forming in my brain.

"I can't,' he said. "The Joker will hunt me down."

"Not if you're dead," I said with a grin.

He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Your on good terms with Croc right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "But how is that, oh."

He was finally getting it.

"Stage a fight with Croc, in front of patients on the M. Then have him haul you down into the sewers, screaming." I said. "There imagination will do the rest."

He was thinking it over.

"It's possible," he said. "But what would we fight over? The Joker knows that Croc and I are allies."

"Me," I said.

"You?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," I replied. "You try and get Croc to help you haul me down to the Joker, but he won't help unless he gets to have a taste."

I remembered what Cash said he did to his hand, so wanting to bite a piece out of me wasn't so farfetched.

"You tell him no, and things get out of control," I said. "Just wing it."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Because I like the Joker less than I like you," I said. "The lesser of two evils right?"

"You are truly a unique women," he said, shaking his head. "Brave and foolish."

"And proud of it," I said. "Now go. I'm sure the clown prince of solitary doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Elsbeth," Crane said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"If he ever finds out you helped me," he said, letting me fill in the gaps with my own imagination.

"He'll spank me and take my birthday away?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. I had a pretty good idea of what he would do. But I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

Crane shook his head. He then gently picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you Elsbeth," he said. "I am indebted to you."

"Remember that next time you want to get all freaky with your fear shit," I said.

He smiled his signature smile and left me alone in the infirmary. Well not completely alone. I had noticed earlier that one of the lockers against the farthest wall had a door that kept shifting. I raised my eyebrow.

"Getting uncomfortable hiding in that locker?" I said to however was in it.

"Yes actually," someone said.

I watched with wide eyes as Edward Nigma unfolded himself from the small space.

"How in the fuck?" I said. The locker was only about four feet high and maybe two feet wide and deep. There should have been no way.

"With a lot of practice," he said. "Why are you helping Coo-coo Crane escape from the Joker?' he asked as he stretched.

"Why were you hiding in a locker in the infirmary?" I countered.

"Touché'" he replied. "I was waiting for you to wake up. Bane told me to keep an eye on you."

"I was trying to stop Crane from taking me to see the Joker," I said. "Seemed like a win-win. No Joker, no Crane."

"I believe it is," he said smiling.

Edwards's hair was all over the place, making me smile. He was one of the first inmates here who was genuinely nice to me. Not to mention he was ridiculously funny.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked.

"Get you to Batman, or Bane," he said. "Before the Joker finds you."

"Finds me?" I asked. "Everyone knows where I am."

Edward's face fell. He looked in deep distress.

"Time to go," he said, bounding over to me and taking my hand. "We gotta Bat to track."

Edward had me running and sneaking. And then laughing and joking. It was all too much. We were currently on the second floor, which looked like a tornado had gone through. Beds were over turned, garbage was everywhere. There was even the horrid smell of feces. I scrunched up my nose.

"There she is!" a man said from the end of hall. "That's the girl the Joker wants. Get her!"

"Time to go," Edward said, and we were off again.

Arkham was like a maze. And we were the rats. Everywhere we went; other patients either were looking for us, or yelled to those who were. We had nowhere to hide. We had just stopped for a breather when the intercom system clicked to life.

"Getting, uh, tired Elsbeth?"

I heard his voice and my blood ran cold. I quickly looked around for any sort of video camera. I found one a few feet away. I gave him the finger.

"Now, ah, that's not very nice."

Edward grabbed my hand and we started running again. But his voice stayed with us.

"Eddy, you ah, know better than to touch what's mine."

Edward ignored him and kept on running. We reached a corridor and were half way through it when men immerged from the doors. We quickly back tracked and headed back the way we came, but they came in from those doors to. We were trapped.

"Shit!" I said. "We better think of something soon Ed, or we're fucked."

I could see him looking around, trying to find some way. He moved to a nearby door and shook the handle.

"Locked!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised. I rolled my eyes at him. I moved towards the door and kicked it as hard as I could. The wood around the lock shattered and the door swung inward.

"I ah, love it when your forceful Elsbeth," the Joker said from the com.

"Find something to block the door with!" I yelled to Ed. Together we moved a desk and a few chairs to block the door.

"That's not gonna hold for long," Edward said.

"We're not staying for long," I replied, moving to the windows. There was a ledge, it was small, but if we were careful it would be manageable.

I broke the old glass with ease. I could still here the Joker talking over the loud speaker, but I had tuned him out. Every now and then I would hear my name, and something about Batman.

I climbed up on the ledge of the window sill.

"Come on Ed," I said, leaning over to give him a hand up.

He took my hand and we were outside in moments. It was dark out and I was beginning to think this was a bad idea. My heart was pounding in my chest. If I slipped. No. Don't think like that. It was slow going, even though we were under pressure and nervous. I heard a crash and knew that they had gotten through our barricade.

"Concentrate Edward," I said, noticing how nervous he looked. If he lost focus. I didn't want to think about the consequences.

"There outside!" I heard someone yell.

We were so close! A small flat section of the roof was just ahead. All we had to do was shimmy a little longer and then jump down about seven feet. From there, who knew? But it was better than the Joker, I was sure of it.

A loud noise rang out from above us, and Edward lost his footing and began to slip.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, as I grabbed a hold of his shirt.

With my help he righted himself and we were back on track.

"Thanks," he gasped, between breaths.

"No problem," I said back. "What the hell was that noise?"

He shook his head. A few minutes later, and thankfully in one piece, we landed on the small roof.

"I'm not too proud to admit that I didn't plan on where to go from here," I said.

Edward was quiet while he thought. I couldn't see that far in front of me.

"Shit," I whispered, as I heard something.

Edward must have heard it to, because he came to stand next to me.

"Can you see anything?" I whispered.

I felt him shake his head no.

"Who's there?" I called out. Guess I had to be brave enough for the both of us. I stepped a little in front of Edward. I wasn't sure how well he could fight, but I knew how well I could.

"Are you Elsbeth Grey?" a deep gravelly voice called from in the darkness.

"I am," I said. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A figure stepped out from the darkness, into my sight. I let out a breath. Batman!

"Oh," I said, relaxing some.

Alarm bells went off in my head as I watched him stagger forward. Something was wrong.

"Shit!" I said, as I moved forward, and grabbed him around the waist, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Edward!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"A little help?" I snapped.

"Oh yeah," between the two of us we were able to move him farther onto the roof, away from any windows or prying eyes.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked, looking but seeing nothing.

"Not hurt," he growled. "Crane's poison."

"Crane's poison?" I repeated.

"Our dear Looney Doctor has a fear toxin that he sprays at you," Edward said, filling me in. "The poor soul who inhales it is driven temporarily insane. Burdened by the hallucinations of what they fear most."

"How do we help him?" I asked.

"On my belt," he said, breathing hard. "On my belt."

I scoured his belt.

"What am I looking for?" I said. There was a tone on his belt.

"Vile," he whispered.

I found it at last. It was a vile, with some fancy delivery system.

"I need skin to deliver this to you," I said. "Is there anywhere on you that I pull up, to give you the shot?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Edward," I said. "Go away for a minute."

"What?" he said, sounding offended.

"I said back off for a minute," I snapped. He needed to leave. Edward was still the Riddler to Batman.

"Okay," he said, standing up and moving away, giving us some privacy.

"Where can I give this to you?" I asked again. His arm slowly moved across his chest to his should. He did something, and the chest plate on the suit he was wearing shifted some. I was able to get at his shoulder and give him the injection.

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome," I replied, getting up to go smooth things over with Nigma.

"Edward," I said, but he turned his back to me. "Don't be that way. I had to ask you to leave. Your still the Riddler to Batman. He wasn't going to let me give him the shot with you there. It was nothing personal."

When he didn't respond I sighed. I heard Batman's breathing returning to normal, and turned to see if he needed anything.

"You swear it wasn't personal?" Edward said at last.

"I swear," I replied. "I was just trying to save Batman."

He nodded his head and followed me back to Batman's side. Together we were able to help him into a sitting postion.

"Nigma," Batman said.

"Surprised to see me?" Edward said a small smile on his face.

"He shouldn't be," I said. "This is Arkham after all."

"Cash told me about you," Batman said, turning his dark eyes to me. "And I heard the Joker over the intercom. Why is he after you?"

"I don't know," I said, sitting down on the ground. "He's been after me from the first day I got here."

Batman nodded his head.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked after several quiet minutes.

"The serum is kicking in," he replied. "Crane's toxic's effect is wearing off."

I'm assuming that was Batman talk for yes.

"Can you help me out of here?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, getting to his feet.

For the first time in weeks I felt hope.


	12. Chapter 11

**Another chapter. Starting now, things are going to get a lot darker. And decidedly more twisted. Ever heard the expression crazier than a rat trapped in a tin shit house? Well in this version of the quote, the tin shit house is Arkham, and the crazy rat is running it. R.R.E. OH! And mad props to my bitchin' new Beta, Jazzie!!!!**

"Nigma," I said exasperated. "One more fucking riddle and I'm going to throw myself off the roof."

"Last one," he said. "I promise."

He promised me that two hours ago. Yet here we are.

"Okay," I said.

"I can sizzle like bacon,

I am made with an egg,

I have plenty of backbone, but lack a good leg,

I peel layers like onions, but still remain hole,

I can be long like a flagpole, yet still fit in a hole.

What am I?"

My brain was on overload. Bacon makes a hissing noise, most eggs are amphibians. No legs. It sheds or molts. Got it!

"Your a snake," I said. "Now stop pestering me."

"You got it!" he said, sounding amazed.

"I'm not dumb you know," I said.

" Clearly," he replied. "One more!"

"Oh god Edward!" I said.

"Please!?" he begged.

"Last one," I said. Batman left us the better part of an hour ago. He had to secure a way down, and make sure the coast was clear. I hoped he hurried.

"A women shoots her husband.

Then holds him under the water for over 5 minutes.

Finally, she hangs him.

But 5 minutes later they go out together and enjoy a wonderful diner together.

How is this possible?"

Leave it to Edward to give me this gem. I was literally starting to get a headache. When I didn't answer right away, Edward gave me a cocky grin.

"Ahh, can't guess it?" he said, gloating. Now I was pissed.

"The women was a photographer. She shot a picture of her husband, developed it, and hung it to dry."

He looked crushed.

"Next time don't be such a dick about it," I said, turning my back to him. Then I had an idea. "Edward, I've got a riddle for you."

I could see his face lite up in the dark.

"Tell me!" he practically squealed.

"Why is 6 afraid of 7?" I asked. It was my favorite riddle.

"Oh please!" he said. "Because seven eight nine! That one is so childish."

"It's my favorite," I replied.

"Oh," he said. "Well is is rather funny."

I shook my head. I would never understand these crazies.

"I'm sick of waiting," he said suddenly. "Why don't we just shimmy down the pipe like he did? Then we would at least be on the ground."

I thought about it for a few moments. It did have it's appeal. But at the same time, Batman told me to wait here. If I left, would he be able to find me again?

"I'm not sure," I began, but the sound of breaking glass changed my mind. I looked back to see a window, about 20 feet above us break, and a rope descending down.

"Okay, lets go," I said, getting up.

I was nervous. It was a long way down, and the pipe was narrow and rusted. I wasn't religious, but I found myself praying to whatever was out there for a little help with this one.

Edward went first, and I waited until he was a safe distance down the pipe before climbing down. I could make out shapes of people climbing down the rope from the window. I needed to hurry.

"Edward," I said. "I don't mean to rush you, but hurry up. We got company coming!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," he said.

It went by fast. I only slipped once, and cut my hand. But I was so close to the bottom that I just let go. I landed on my ass, but was unharmed.

"Now where do we go?" I asked. I had never seen this part of Arkham. It was like a courtyard, thing. Surrounded on all sides by buildings, I was starting to get the impression that escaping was going to be harder than I thought.

"No clue," he said, heading off toward the farthest building. "But the farther from them we get, the better."

I agreed. I didn't really want to imagine what the Joker would do to me when he caught me. No not when, If. I had to stay positive.

"Why is he after me?" I asked Edward.

"Hard to say with a guy like him," he said, opening the door to a really run down looking building. "He probably doesn't even know. Just know he wants you, and that's enough reason to steer clear."

"I'm fucked," I said.

"Not yet," he replied. "But if he finds you."

"Gross Edward," I said, looking at him. "Is that what this is all about? Ass?"

"I think it started out as that," he said, rummaging around. "But now it's all escalated. Now there is an even bigger animosity between him and Bane."

"So it was like a dick measuring contest that got out of control?" I asked. It was so stupid.

"As dumb as that sounds," he said, turning around to look at me. "I think your worth it."

I felt a blush creep up on me.

"Thanks," I said. "But you and I have actually talked. Attraction isn't just looks. Although they certainly do count. The Joker doesn't know me. I think it's unfair to blame me for all of this."

"Who's blaming you?" Edward said, coming closer to me.

"Crane implied," I said. But Edward cut me off.

"Ahh, Crane was just pissed off about not getting to you first. Sure the Joker was ticked when he stopped him from sneaking in to see you, but he has been planning this for months. It's a trap for the Bat. Your just an added bonus. An angle to him," he finished.

During his speech, I had been slowly backing away from Edward. He knew an awful lot about what was going on. Doubt was creeping in.

"How do you know so much about what is going on?" I asked him. My back was to another door, my handle ready on the knob.

"Hmm?" he said. "I've been around. Picked things up here and there."

"Picked things up?" I asked.

"Yes, why are you..." he began but never finished. He was looking at something behind me. I felt my blood turn to ice. Please don't be him, please don't be him.

"You were supposed to bring her to me," I heard the thunderous rumble of Bane.

I twirled around quickly. Bane was standing in the doorway, just to my left.

"Oh thank god," I whispered. That is until I noticed that Edward had produced a gun from somewhere.

"Traitor," I growled at him.

"In any regular situation, a man with any sense would never side against the Joker. This being an extraordinary situation, I just evolved into the position. I have sense, Elsbeth, and it was nothing personal," he said, slowly backing away.

"I'll crush your tiny head," Bane said. Nigma scuttered away like a timid mouse.

"Does this mean the Joker knows where we are?" I asked Bane.

"Lets get moving, I don't want to take any chances," he said. I followed close behind him.

"Can I trust you?" I asked him after a few silent feet.

"You shouldn't trust anyone but yourself here Elsbeth," he said, his voice low.

"I trust Batman," I said.

"That's different," he said. "Batman isn't from here. He has a code, rules."

"And you don't?" I asked him, stopping. I wouldn't go another foot forward unless he answered me.

"I do," he said, stopping when he realized I stopped.

"I can't go with you if I can't trust you," I said, looking at him. "Will you harm me?"

"Not intentionally," he said

"Are you going to hand me over to the Joker?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then why can't I trust you?" I asked.

"I didn't say you can't," he replied. "I just said you shouldn't."

With that he turned around and continued to walk. I was left in limbo. Go or stay. I heard a noise behind me. Go.

"Wait up!" I said, hauling ass to catch up. Bane was fast for such a big guy. I ran into the room I had just seen him enter. He was nowhere. I was about to yell for him when a big hand covered my mouth and pulled me back to them. I struggled, trying to break free from them.

"Shh," Bane whispered. "It's me."

I settled down instantly. His big hand slid off my mouth. I listened intently for whatever we were hiding from.

"What's..." but I didn't get to finish. Because the Joker himself came walking into the room, followed closely by Edward. The coward.

"Eddy," the Joker said, turning around slowly. "I uh, thought we had a deal? You bring me the girl, I ah, let you live. Wha-t happened?"

"Bane happened!" I heard Edward squeak. "The big oaf showed up and she got all starry eyed."

"What?" the Joker said. He sounded mad. His back was to Edward, so his front was facing us. He was only a few feet away. I leaned back into Bane. I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a knife. I started to shake. I wanted to scream out to Edward, tell him to run. But Bane held me firmly in place.

"Bane showed up and Elsbeth followed him," Edward said. "There was nothing I could do. I couldn't have fought Bane."

"I uh, know that Edward," he said, his creepy voice echoing off the bare walls. "I was asking about thee ah, other comment."

"It's just an expression," Edward said, immediately realizes his mistake.

"An expression of admiration?" the Joker asked. His eyes were glistening. He look absolutely terrifying. Like he wanted nothing better than to tear Edward apart.

"Perhaps," Edward said. "But, not more than she admires you, I'm sure."

"I uh, don't like liars Ed," the Joker said turning around. Now Edward saw the knife. He looked terrified. The Joker stalked toward him slowly. Like a predator, tormenting it's prey.

"Elsbeth is mine, Eddy," he said, sounding like himself again. I felt Bane tense up behind me. "I ah, don't want to hear anyone talking about what's mine. Got it?"

The men I hadn't realized were there all nodded their heads.

"She uh, wasn't starry eyed, was she Ed?" he asked Edward.

"I was mistaken," he said quickly. "Please, please. I did what you told me to do. Don't kill me."

Tears were now falling down Edwards face. I felt my first tear roll down my cheek.

"I ah, didn't think so," he replied, grabbing Edwards face. "Ed, you uh, look sad. Let's put a smile on that face!"

He brought the knife down and began to carve Edward's face. I could hear his screams and began to struggle. Bane put one of his big hands around my mouth, and the other to hold me in place. I screamed into this hand. I heard the Joker's mad cackle, and a gurgling noise followed by a tearing sound that came from Edward.

The Joker moved away, and I was greeted by a horrific site. The Joker hadn't been carving a smile into his face. He had been hacking his jaw off. I felt vomit enter my throat, but I swallowed it down. Edward stayed kneeling for a few seconds and then fell to the side.

"Now uh, let that be a lesson boys," the Joker said, bending to wipe his knife off on Edward's clothes. "Anyone who lies to me, ah dies. Painfully. And anyone who uh, says her name dies. Got it?"

Head shakes went all around. I could barley see through all my tears. We waited there, in the darkness of the closet for awhile after the Joker left. Just to make sure. When Bane thought it was safe, he let go of me.

I hit the floor hard with my knees and emptied my stomach. Sobs wracked through me.

"Oh god," I sobbed over and over. I felt horrible. I just saw a man murdered. Butchered. By a madman that was after me. I heard Bane's heavy footsteps approaching me.

"Elsbeth," he said, his deep baritone voice doing little to comfort me. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but it wasn't your fault. And nothing you could have done will change that."

"What if," I said through sobs. "What if I would have just went with Edward. He would still be alive!?"

"The Joker would have killed him either way," Bane said. I laid my head on the cold cement floor. I had a terrible headache starting.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" I asked, barley whispering.

"Not while I'm around," Bane said, picking me up bridle style. Everything swam out of focus for a minute and then blackness.


	13. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the long wait. But you know what they say; anything good is worth waiting for. R.R.E.**

When I closed my eyes I could see Edward's face, haunting me. His eyes were begging me for help. The nausea was permanent. I didn't think it would ever go away.

"How are you feeling?" Bane asked, moving to stand next to the old cot I had taken up.

"Like I'm losing my mind," I whispered. "When I close my eyes, I can see Eddy."

He nodded his head.

"Still nauseous?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. A cold sweat had collected on my skin. I was in shock, I think. I seemed to have all the textbook signs of it anyway.

"You're going into shock," Bane said, his hand coming to rest against my cheek. "You're body temperature is dropping. We need to warm you up Elsbeth."

I nodded my head slowly. I was still dizzy, and the nausea was getting worse. I was having hard time breathing.

"Up, Elsbeth," Bane said, gently lifting me up. He took a seat on the cot, which groaned in protest, and placed me in his lap, my back to his chest. Then he wrapped his huge arms around me. "My body's heat will help stabilize yours, and the sitting position will help with your breathing."

I could only nod. I felt like I was coming apart at the strings. Everything was unraveling, and I couldn't catch a hold of the string. The Joker was pulling it so hard and fast that I was sure I would cut my hand if I tried.

"Talk to me," Bane said. "You need to stay conscience. Tell me what you're feeling."

"I'm sad," I started, trying to sort through all the information in my foggy head. "Really, really sad. I liked Edward a lot."

"You only knew him a short time," Bane said. He wasn't being mean, just stating facts.

"True," I said. "But in that short time, we formed a kinship."

"Even though he betrayed you?" Bane asked.

"I don't consider what he did as betrayal. It was survival," I said. "It was him or me. He chose himself. There is nothing wrong with trying to preserve one's own life."

"Would you have chosen yourself?" Bane questioned.

"I would like to think that I wouldn't have," I replied. "But I have never had to make that choice before. It's so hard to say what you would or wouldn't do in difficult situations."

"Wise words, Chiquita," Bane replied after some time.

I laughed. Okay it was more like a sob.

"What?" he asked.

"Little one?" I said, probably to his shock. "We went over this before. I'm not little."

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," he said.

"Not fluently or anything," I said. "But I know enough."

"Any other languages?" he asked.

"I'm fluent in French, and I was in the middle of an Arabic course when my parents pulled me out of Gotham University," I replied

"Say something in French," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"Je vais mourir ici," I said.

I heard him grunt, a half laugh, snort thing.

"You're not going to die here," he said. It was my turn to be stunned. He knew French. I knew from our first meeting that Bane was much more than he appeared. But I had to rethink his intelligence. Forget smart. He was probably a genius. No Reed Richards or Victor Von Doom, but still a genius.

"Your smarter than I gave you credit for," I said. "Sorry about that."

"Accepted," he replied. "You seem to be recovering. As soon as you feel ready, we need to move. The Joker is going to have his men sweeping these buildings looking for you."

"Shit," I said. "If I could just get out into the Narrows."

"You don't want to be there Elsbeth," Bane said, getting up.

"My apartment is in the Narrows," I said, giving him my best Clint Eastwood stare down.

He looked at me for a long time.

"My apologies Elsbeth," he said. "It seems I too have made some wrong assumptions."

"You know what they say about assumption," I said.

"It makes an ass out of you and me?" Bane said.

"Oh, I suppose it does. I was going to say it's the mother of all fuck up's. But yours was good to," I replied.

He laughed at me. I noticed a shadow move, and was instantly crawling with adrenaline. Bane noticed the change and whirled around.

"Where?" he asked.

"End of the hall, right side," I responded, getting off the cot slowly and moving to his back. No safer place.

Bane flexed his already huge muscles and I was sure volcanos were erupting all over the world.

"It's me," came the deep, gravelly voice of Batman. I sighed, and came around the front of Bane.

"Where have you been?" I accused. He was supposed to help me. Rescue me. And he disappeared. Leaving Edward to die and me to silently watch.

"I told you to stay put," he said.

"I couldn't!" I said, barley containing my anger. "Men were coming, what did you want me to do? Stand there and scream help like some dumb bitch in a movie?"

"Where's Nigma?" Batman asked. His name brought the memories. I closed my eyes for a second, begging the tears to stay.

"The Joker found him," I whispered, my voice shaking. A few stray tears fell of their own accord, and rolled lazily down my cheeks. I felt my lips quiver, and I struggled to control myself. "He, ah, he cut his jaw off."

I looked up, in an attempt to slow the tears. I had already cried for Edward. I couldn't afford the distraction.

Batman looked at me and I saw pity, and shame. He blamed himself for Edward. So did I.

"Don't feel sorry for me," I said. "If you want to make things right, get me out of here."

"I will get you out," he said, his dark eyes boring into mine. He was determined, and it gave me hope.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

Batman looked at me one more time before turning his back and heading down a hallway. I looked at Bane, and he nodded his head. Apparently, we were to follow the Bat.

The sun was coming up and I was exhausted. And we were still inside Arkham.

"I can't," I said, and began to stagger. My eyelids were so heavy.

"We have to keep moving," Batman said.

"I need to rest," I said.

"Elsbeth, we have to keep moving," Bane said.

I stumbled over some loose flooring and fell into a door, which gave way from the force of my fall. I found myself flat on my stomach, staring down a rather large, dangerous looking hole in the floor. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Ho, shit," I said. I raised myself slowly up onto my hands, push up style. I moved myself backward, away from the pit of Hell.

"Elsbeth," I heard Bane yell.

"Stay out there!" I screamed. "The floor is rotting away!"

I heard him stop just outside the doorway. The process was slow, and I could hear the floor groan in protest at every move I made. I can't live through all I have just to plummet to my death. I was near the door when Bane grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

"Ah!" I said, the movement surprising me.

"Bet your awake now," he said, helping me to my feet.

"Holy shit," I replied. My heart was racing.

"Almost there," Batman said.

"Almost where?" I asked.

"The back entrance to Arkham," he replied. "Gordon has set up a blockade, and a command center in the old tunnel."

"Who else knows about the tunnel?" I asked a nervous fluttering in my stomach.

"I'm not sure," Batman responded. "It's not on any of the blueprints. It predates the asylum."

"Why?" Bane asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," I said.

"My my Elsbeth your women's intuition is very, ah, sharp," I heard his voice say. My heart leapt up into my throat. "I'd uh, love to know what it tells you abou-t me."

"I bet you do," I said, moving closer to Bane and Batman.

He stepped out of the shadows, his greasy dyed green hair all over the place.

"I sprung a trap, and you walked right into it Bats," the Joker yelled, his strange voice booming off the empty walls. "Did you ah, really think I'd let you walk out of here with my property?"

"Property?" I said, moving out from behind Bane and Batman. Now I was angry. "I don't think so."

The Joker threw his head back and cackled.

"Ooh," he said. "My, ah, girly is angry."

"Fuck off clown," I said. My anger was getting the best of me. I felt Bane put a heavy paw on my shoulder.

"Hands off, big guy," the Joker said. His voice had gone from his regular to a much darker, sinister version. I shivered, and stepped back into Bane.

"Now ah, Elsbeth," the Joker said, his voice returning to normal. "Be a good little girl and come over here."

He pushed his point home by taking his stained and scarred hand, extending one finger and pointed to the ground in front of him. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm ah, losing my patience here Elsbeth," he said, getting aggravated. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

I jumped.

"Whatever it is you're planning, do it quickly," I whispered over my shoulder to Batman.

"Working on it," Batman mumbled back.

"Work quicker!" I snapped, my eyes never leaving the demented clown standing a mere 20 feet from me. Hell it could have been 100 feet and it would still be to close.

"What are you uh, whispering about?" he said, smiling at me.

"I was just asking Batman where I should take my vacation, when I get out of here," I said smiling back at him.

"Bora Bora is nice," Bane said, adding his two sense. "You could put a nice tan on your pasty ass."

I laughed. I had never heard Bane swear before. Nor had he ever teased me before. I looked over to the Joker, who was practically steaming. He looked furious.

"Think so?" I asked. "I'll need a tour guide and a beach buddy. Interested in coming with me?"

I knew it wasn't a good idea to tease the Joker, but I needed to buy Batman some time. Bane had picked up on this and was game.

"Sounds good to me," he responded. "Maybe tour Europe after."

"Oui," I replied. "I have always wanted to see the Louvre."

"ENOUGH!" the Joker roared at us. His knife was in his hand lightning fast. "Elsbeth, there are ah, one two ways your leaving Arkham. With me or in a body bag."

"In that case, I've had a full life," I replied. The Joker took a few steps towards us.

"It's uh, out of your hands Elsbeth," he said. "I decide when you die. You. Are. MINE."

"Okay, I bought you time, and pissed him off," I whispered to Batman. "You better get me the fuck out of here."

Batman kicked the wall he had been previously fiddling with. A large section of the concrete caved inward. Bane grabbed me around the middle with one of his massive arms and ran. I felt an immense pain shoot through my leg.

"Ahh!" I screamed, the pain shooting up my leg and into my groin. I looked down and saw the Joker's knife sticking out of my thigh.

"Bane!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. He was still holding me under his arm as he ran. "Bane my leg."

I could feel blood running down my thigh to my calf and collecting in my shoe.

"Fuck!" I screamed as Bane switched my position from under his arm to carrying me bridal style. More pain tore through me. I put my hand to where the knife was sticking out. I knew better than to pull it out, so I just put pressure around the area.

"Almost there Elsbeth," Bane said.

I didn't respond. I was too busy cursing and making pain noises.

"Oh god," I wailed as Bane hopped over something, bringing his chest in contact with the knife.

"Sorry," he said.

I saw lights, and heard voices.

"Gordon!" I heard Batman shout. "We need an ambulance!"

Oh thank God. I was saved.


	14. Chapter 13

**My lovely readers; There is no such thing as too long a review. Keep em' coming and I will keep updating as fast as possible. R.R.E.**

Saved.

Man was I wrong. My "salvation" was a rough equivalent of a military camp. Bane was thrown into a cage that's previous owner must have been a lion. I threw a holy fit when they separated us. They sedated me and I became virtually useless.

"Bat!" I yelled from the makeshift medical tent.

After a few moments Batman came strolling in, followed by Gordon.

"Ah, you're awake," Gordon stated. "I'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I drawled. "But what I do mind, is you taking away the only person in this fucking tin shit house that's been protecting me."

Gordon looked abashed. Most people did when I started swearing. Apparently I didn't look the type. Appearance's can be deceiving.

"Elsbeth," Batman butted in. "Bane is a dangerous criminal. A patient here at Arkham. He cannot be allowed to roam free."

"Oh, well if we're getting down to technicalities, so am I," I argued. They both just stared at me. I quirked my eyebrow at them and shook my head.

"I'll answer your questions Mr. Gordon," I said. "But when I'm finished, I would like to go see Bane."

Gordon pondered on it for a few moments before saying,

"You can go, but it will be supervised."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, which turned to groaning because I leaned to far over and stretched my poor abused thigh muscle. I hoped I didn't pop a stitch.

"Mr. Gordon no offense, but Bane is the least of my worries right now," I breathed. And wasn't it the truth. According to the Joker, I was only allowed to leave in a body bag, and only at his leisure. I wanted to punch his head so hard it caved in. Problem with that was he was too damn fast. Maybe Bane could just step on him like a bug. Squish him.

"I suppose your right," he conceded. About two boring hours later, Gordon had finally run out of questions.

"Finished?!" I asked hopefully.

"All finished," Gordon laughed. "I'll escort you to where he's being held."

Getting off the bed was an issue. So was walking. I had a pretty pronounced limp. I figured it would take about a day to get used to the soreness, and be able to push through it. A thought occurred to me as I was gimping over to Bane.

"Hey Gordon," I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, letting me know he was paying attention.

"Can I have the Joker's knife back?" I questioned.

"It's evidence," he sighed, looking at me like I was nuts. "Why do you want it back?"

"No particular reason," I beamed. "Just hoping to return it to him in a similar fashion to which it was given."

Gordon shook his head at me. I thought I saw a small smile appear under his moustache. I liked Gordon. He was cool headed, and collected. Smart and a genuinely nice person. Not something you see anymore. Bane came into view and I felt my blood light on fire. He was in a cage, like a fucking animal. It was almost too small for him, even with him sitting.

"Get him out of there!" I commanded.

"Elsbeth," Gordon began but I cut him off.

"If you're so worried about him escaping or hurting someone, cuff him to me," I cried.

"Elsbeth," Gordon chastised. "Bane could easily rip your arm off."

"Bane," I asked, approaching his cage. "Would you rip my arm off?"

"Not unless it was absolutely necessary," he responded.

"See?" I boomed, looking back to Gordon.

"Elsbeth, he just said he WOULD rip your arm off," Gordon replied, removing his glasses and massaging the ridge of his nose where they sat.

"If it was absolutely necessary," I finished. "Gordon!"

I may have whined a little bit there. But I wasn't ashamed. I didn't think we were safe here, and I wanted Bane out of that cage and near me at all times.

"For the record," Gordon said, removing a key from his pocket and opening the cage door. "I don't think you having Bane around is a bad idea. But if Batman asks, you stole the key from me. Got it?"

"Got it," I said grinning. Bane moved out of the cage and stretched a little.

"I'm going out on a limb here for you," Gordon commanded, addressing Bane. "Please don't make me regret this decision."

"Thank you," Bane said. Gordon gave me one last, fleeting look before he left.

"And thank you Elsbeth," Bane retorted, turning his eyes to me.

"Anytime," I chuckled. "Let's walk a bit; I want to see if I can stretch this muscle out any."

"You should rest it," he warned.

"I know, but in this particular situation, where the Joker could come bursting in at any moment, I would really like to be able to at least gimp-run," I gasped, grinding my teeth.

Bane chuckled, but didn't protest. We walked maybe twenty feet from the cage before my leg began to cramp something wicked.

"Ah!" I screamed, and fell over on my butt.

"Elsbeth," Bane blurted out, crouching down to be level with me. He was looking questions at me.

"It's just a cramp," I whimpered, trying to massage it out.

"May I?" Bane asked. I shook my head. He began to gently massage the muscles, just above my knee. He worked his way slowly upward, until he was right below my wound. He was good. Very good.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I breathed back. We sat there for some time, just staring at each other. Bane broke the silence first.

"Since we have nothing to do but play the waiting game, why not tell me about you?" he asked.

"Well I was a full time student at Gotham University, before all of this," I said sadly. I missed school. I missed my old life.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story," I began.

"I've got nothing but time Elsbeth," Bane said, adjusting his position to prove his point. I smiled.

"Victor and Camilla were already pissed that I decided to go to Gotham, and not some Ivy League school like Brown or Harvard. They were really, really angry when I decided to major in History. So the fights began. I moved out, got a job and a small studio apartment in the Narrows. I was happy," I said.

"What did you want to do?" he asked me.

"It seems so silly now," I said, shaking my head. "I wanted to be a curator in a Museum. Design exhibits, travel all over the world to buy and collect priceless pieces of history."

"Sounds nice," Bane replied.

"Did you have any dreams? Anything you wanted to be?" I asked him. It sounded childish, but I truly wanted to know.

"Elsbeth, I was raised in a prison," Bane said. "I murdered my first man at the age of eight. I didn't have such luxuries."

"What?" I asked.

"My father was a revolutionary in our country. He escaped and I was forced to carry out his sentence," he continued.

"That's horribly biblical," I surmised.

He nodded his head. Then laughed.

"That's what I like about you," he barked, still laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I tell you that I started murdering when I was eight years old, and you get mad at the crimes of the farther revisited upon the son," he replied.

"You were a child, stuck in a prison," I began. "You had no other choice but to kill. It was survival. It's not like you told me one day, when you were bored with your toy race cars and Tonka trucks, you decided to go out and murder someone. Just for shiggles."

"What's shiggles?" Bane asked.

"Shits and giggles," I responded.

I sat there quietly, mulling over everything Bane had just told me. I felt like a fucker. I was all sally sob story because my parents were being meddling sack suckers, when Bane's life was so much worse. Raised in a prison. I couldn't even imagine.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he responded.

"Yes I do," I replied. "I can't even imagine what your life has been like. All the shit you've had to deal with. And here I am, complaining about my life. My life, which has never been hard. Not by your standards. I feel like a real douche bag."

"My life is an extraordinary example of hardship, that is true," Bane said. "But just because you were raised privileged doesn't mean it was any easier than mine. You had a different set of rules. Different pressures placed upon you. I have never known that kind of pressure. To always look nice, be mindful of what you say and to whom. I would have gone crazy!"

I smiled. Bane has a knack for making me feel better. I couldn't help myself; I leaned in and hugged him.

"Thanks," I said. He stiffened at the contact, but relaxed enough to throw one arm over my shoulder.

"No problem Chiquita," he responded.

"Let her go Bane."

I groaned into Bane's chest. His arm slid down off of my shoulders and I turned to look at Batman.

"He wasn't hurting me," I chided. "It's called a hug."

Batman looked unsure for a moment, but when he realized Bane was no longer holding me, he relaxed.

"What's with you guys?" I asked. "I've been alone with him half a dozen times and he has never harmed me."

Well that wasn't entirely true. The first time I met him, he jumped a table and I went ass over head. But in all fairness, he wasn't after me.

"I'm just trying to keep you save," he growled out.

"Tough job," I sympathized. "Lots of hours, no benefits. You should file a grievance with the Joker."

I could feel Bane's chest rumbled in silent laughter. It made me smile.

Batman gave me a look that wasn't too friendly.

"Okay, okay," I gave in. "Nazi. What's up?"

"The Joker is up to something," he growled. "Video surveillance of the asylum show inmates heading this way. There armed, do we have to assume that the main security room has been breached."

"What about Cash?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. I felt a knot begin to form in my stomach.

"He is helping Gordon escort the employees off the island," Batman responded.

"So what do you think the Joker is really doing?" I asked.

"I think he wants to blow the bridges, completely cutting off Arkham. With all the inmates under his control, it would be like a fortress." Batman said.

"That's annoying," I said. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll trip and fall out a window or something."

"What's his end game," Bane said aloud. "He can hold Arkham for awhile, but for what purpose?"

"I don't know," Batman responded. "But I don't like it."

"So we're stuck on this island, surrounded by the most dangerous and demented people there ever were, and to top it all off, the craziest of all psychotic, deranged murderers, is running the joint. And he has a personal problem with me," I said.

Neither of them said anything.

"We're fucked," I stated.


	15. Chapter 14

**I have nothing to say, except enjoy. R.R.E.**

The quiet lasted all of five seconds. Ironically enough, I had just finished saying that we were fucked, when the fireworks started.

"DOWN!" Batman roared at me. I didn't have time to move before Bane was on top of me. I heard thunderous explosion, that made my ears ring.

"What was that?" I screamed so Bane could hear me.

"An incendiary device," Bane replied, getting off of me. "Bombs designed to start fires and destroy equipment."

Oh. I decided right then and there, even though we were in imminent danger, that I was going to pick his brain as soon as we were safe.

"Let's go," Batman demanded as he hauled me roughly off the ground and too my feet.

"Hey!" I groaned, trying not to put to much pressure on my injured leg.

"That's enough Batman," Bane warned, coming to my side.

Batman froze. I roughly shrugged my arm out of his grasp and limped a few feet away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hollered.

"I'm sorry Elsbeth," he apologized. "I didn't mean."

"Fine,"I nodded. "It's fine. Let's get out of here."

Apparently it wasn't fine with Bane, because he placed himself between me and Batman.

"Lead, and we'll follow," he boomed.

He and Batman had some sort of male dominance stare down for a few seconds. Batman turned away and started off.

"What the fuck?" I asked Bane, as I walked somewhat awkwardly behind.

"He is under a tremendous amount of stress," Bane replied. "From all sides."

"I guess," I shrugged, absentmindedly rubbing my arm. It was going to bruise.

"Are you hurt?" Bane asked, slowly his step to be parallel with me.

"Nah," I assured. "Shocked, and a little confused, but not hurt."

He nodded his head. We walked in silence for a few moments. I could hear the sound of gunfire in the distance. I hoped Gordon was okay. Batman had whisked us out a small side tunnel that looked like a cave, away from the explosions and fighting. But I knew better.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Somewhere safe," Batman grumbled.

"Wow," I said. "Such a way with words."

I felt the heat first. Then there was a small push at my back, followed by a very large push and a lot of heat. I flew through the air, it was the most scared I had ever been. I landed on my back and rolled a few times. I was mostly unhurt. Some scrapes, and bruises. Nothing major, I hoped. I slowly got to my feet, mindful of my stitches.

Had no clue where I was. It was darker now, and I had to use my hands to feel around a lot.

"Bane?" I called out, not wanting to be too loud in case there were any of the Joker's soldiers around.

"You wish," I heard. Then I saw lights and shadows moving at me.

"It's her!" one said.

"Yeah!" came another voice.

"Joker's gunna be pumped!"

Judging by the voices, there was four of them, and they didn't seem all that smart. Hands grabbed my roughly. I let them lead me for awhile, hoping they would get me to somewhere with more light, so I could attack with a little more ease.

Soon enough we were out of the caves and back where we started. Fires were burning all over the place, bodies of police officers and patients were scattered among the remains of our camp. I felt sick. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, to help gather myself.

"Come on bitch, MOVE!" the nearest guy screamed at me. My eyes flew open and I rounded on him. My fist collided with his nose. I heard the sound of cartilage crunching, and knew it was broken. I didn't wait for the others to attack me. Careful of my leg, I kneed one man in the crotch, and then punched him in the face when he dropped to his knees. Next guy got a high left kick to the side of his head. One left. Just me and him now. He was pointing his knife at me, and I began to wonder if this was a dumb idea. Until I saw a dead officer on the ground, not four inches to my left. He still had his service pistol in it's holster. I bent down slowly, and retrieved it. He came charging at me, knife high in the air.

Release the safety, cock, and squeeze, don't pull. First one startled me, the second one was to make sure he stayed down, and the third one was because I wanted too. If I wasn't worried that the noise from the gun would bring more men, I would have emptied the entire magazine into him.

When I was done, and my arm was tingling, I waited. I thought I would feel guilt, shame, something. Maybe even cry. I had never killed anyone before. I had never even killed an animal! Slade had brought me to the range, once a week like clockwork. Said it was to help with all my pent up anger. And it did. It also helped with my accuracy.

"What have you become?" I whispered to myself. I just took a life, and I wasn't affected by it. Maybe it was all situational? It was me or him. I chose me.

After arguing with myself, and calling myself names, I decided it was time to get moving. I had no clue where Bane and Batman where, so I would find somewhere safe to hole up in until they found me. Before I left, I rooted around until I found a female officer who was close to my size. I did feel guilty about taking her uniform, but what choice did I have? Joker was looking for an inmate, so I would look like a cop. The shirt was a little snug, but everything else was fine. Her shield read Black. I found her wallet, with her drivers license in it. Meredith Black. Pictures of her kids. I got angry. A noise in the back of the cave brought me back. Time to go. I gathered up the extra magazines and stuffed them into every open pocket on the belt possible. Then I took Meredith's license out of her wallet and tucked it into my boot. I owed her.

It was nightfall by the time I reached the cafeteria. So far, so good. If the Joker had recognized me on the camera's he hadn't said anything. I found a hair tie in her pants pocket and used it to bring my hair back into a low tight bun. It looked like I had short hair. And with the help of her hat, my face was mostly hidden.

I was looking for food, something I hadn't had in awhile. I slowly opened the door, mindful of the corners. I was trying to imitate police behavior the best I could. Just looking the part isn't enough. Everyone needed to think I WAS a cop.

"FREEZE! TURN AROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" I screamed. Sitting at a table was a lone figure. I was still to far away to see who it clearly was.

"I SAID HANDS IN THE AIR!!" I screamed, slowly approaching. The figure didn't move. As I got closer, I realized I knew who was sitting there. I moved quickly, gun out and pointed at the figure. I moved in a circle around them, so I could see there face.

"Crane?" I said. He was staring down at his handcuffed hands.

His head shot up when he realized it was me.

"Elsbeth?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me. "What in the world?"

"Shh!" I shushed him. "Hiding in plain sight, how'd you get here?"

"Croc two timed me!" Crane yelled. "I barley escaped."

I nodded my head in understanding. I did a quick scan of the cafeteria, looking for camera's. There were only two.

"Play alone Crane," I said, grabbing him by the elbow and hauling him to his feet.

"I think we need to have a session," Crane said. "You've taken role playing to an extreme."

"Shut it," I said, giving him a rough push. Once we were outside, I apologized.

"Sorry."

"Mind telling me what is going on?" he drawled.

"Bane found Eddy and me, and then I found out Ed had two timed me as well," I began. "So Bane scared him off. Then the Joker killed him. I went into shock, Bane helped me out. Batman found us, and so did the Joker. The fucker stabbed me, and Gordon put Bane in a cage. Some of Joker's little soldiers blew our hideout to kingdom come, and I got separated from Bats and Bane. I took this uniform off a dead officer, and now I've found you."

He stared at me like I was on fire. I said it all so fast and mushed together, I was shocked he actually heard enough to give me that look.

"You've been busy," he commented at last.

"You could say that, yeah," I replied. I holstered my weapon, making sure to lock it in place. Can't have Crane trying to get the gun away from me. I dug into one of the many pockets on Meredith's belt and pulled out handcuff keys.

"Here's hoping the Joker was stupid enough to use cuffs from an officer," I said, putting the key into the cuff's. I heard a 'click' as they came undone.

"What do you know, he is," I said, astonished. So the Joker wasn't as brilliant as everyone thought.

The cuffs hadn't even cleared his wrists when he was grabbing for the gun. But since I was anticipating this, I grabbed the retractable metal baton from the left side of the belt and brought it down hard on his back.

He hit the floor with a loud crack.

"You try that again and I'll rip your head off and piss down your neck!" I roared.

"Now I'd like to see that," a male voice sounded from somewhere. I whipped the gun out and was looking from dark corner to dark corner.

"Who's there?" I called out.

A man stepped out of the shadows, his face was bandaged, like he had been recently burned or operated on.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't know him from Eve.

"Just a friend," he replied, walking towards me.

"Friends know each others names," I curtly replied.

"Hush," Crane said from the ground.

"Don't you tell me to hush!" I snapped at him.

"That's his name Elsbeth," Crane retorted. Oh.

"What do you want, Hush?" I asked. It couldn't be good.

"I'm here to protect you from the Joker," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed so hard I had to lean on the wall. I saw Crane move and straitened quickly.

"Try it and I'll shoot you," I warned.

"You and I both know that you would never shoot me," Crane replied, giving me his cocky smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hush said. "I saw her shoot an inmate earlier."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. He has been tailing me for awhile. Crane looked at me like he had never truly seen me before. A large grin broke out on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I grumbled. I didn't really want Crane to know that I had shot and killed a man. He was going to make a big psychological deal about it.

"I saw it there, just boiling under your skin, but I never thought in a million years it could be brought to the surface," Crane said. "Perhaps the damage to your frontal lobe shifted something around up there."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, annoyed.

"The killer in you," Crane said.

"Oh bullshit Crane," I laughed. "I killed that man because he was running at me with a knife. I didn't walk up and pop him while he was taking a shit or something."

Crane just shrugged this shoulders. Now back to Hush.

"You were saying?" I addressed him.

"I'm willing to protect you from the Joker," Hush continued. "For a price."

"Always a catch," I commented. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm temporarily separated from protectors, but we'll meet up again here soon. Until then, I have a big gun and a lot of bullets to help me out."

"You don't want me as an enemy," he threatened.

I raised the gun and fired. My bullet hit exactly where I wanted it to, in the column not two inches from his head.

"I don't like to be threatened," I growled. "Now why don't you take your mummy looking ass and get the fuck out of here?"

He stared at me for a second and then laughed. I wasn't sure what to do at first, because truthfully it unnerved me. If someone had shot that close to my head, I would have been long gone by now. Or at the very least I would have shit myself.

"You've got spunk girl, I'll give you that," he wheezed. "Bet your giving him a run for his money."

"I really don't need this right now," I whispered to myself. It seemed they were coming out of the woodwork to fuck with me.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Hush quoted at me.

"I don't want your help Hush," I stated.

"You say that now," he began. "But how about in, I don't know, fifteen seconds from now, when the Joker comes through that door?"

"What?" I stammered. He was coming?

He just nodded. I took off running in the opposite direction Hush pointed. When I threw open the door to enter the next wing, I saw him. He was in the middle of the corridor. He looked up at the noise. A grin spread slowly across his face. My heart began to beat irregularly. He started to walk toward me, and that's when I got my sense back. I slammed the door shut and looked for something to block it with.

"Hush you fucker!" I screamed, hauling a chair to put in front of the doors.

"My mistake," he replied. I wanted to shoot the smug bastard, but I was too busy trying to keep the Joker on the other side of this door. A loud thud came from the door and I knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"You come through that door and I'm going to empty a clip into your face!" I bellowed at him. I heard his distinctive laughter, followed by another thud.

"Will you let me help you now?" Hush asked.

"Fuck off," I said, putting the last moveable object in front of the door. Now it was time to run the other way.

I moved across the room, to Crane. He looked pale, and I knew he didn't want to get caught by the Joker just as badly as I.

"We need to be moving," Crane said to me. I nodded in agreement.

"You know this place better than I do," I acknowledged. "Where to Doctor?"

He turned around and headed for the cafeteria again. I didn't ask, just followed behind vigilantly. I heard Hush moving and realized the cocksucker was moving my things away from the door. I hated all these crazies. One minute they were on your side, and the next, fuck you.

"Is he?" Crane asked.

"Yes," I groaned back. "We've got to move faster."

Crane lead me through the cafeteria and into the kitchen's. From there we went down some stairs and into a small tunnel that must have served as a staff entrance. It was chilly down here, and I had permanent goosebumps.

"Where we headed?" I asked.

Crane didn't answer, only kept on moving. There were so many different hallways and doors. It was like a maze. I grew more worried by the second. Crane is one of those crazies. I slowed my step so I could put some space between us. I needed room to react in case he tries anything.

It finally opened up into a locker room. Must have been for the staff members. It was brightly lit, and destroyed. There was a putrid smell in the air, like fecal matter and something worse. It smelled like it did back in the caves. I prepared myself for the worst, and I found it. Some of the orderlies must have tried to hide in here. Their bodies were slashed and some were riddled with bullets. I was careful not to step on anyone. Crane didn't care. He stepped on their faces, hands. He couldn't be bothered to respect the dead, which made me irate.

"Show some respect and pick your feet up," I demanded. He turned to look at me and he must have seen how serious I was because he didn't step on anyone else. Through a door at the end of the locker room we entered a break room. There were a few couches, a tv and some card tables. It was decent. No bodies, that's always a plus.

Crane took a seat on a couch.

"Are we safe here?" I asked, still standing.

"We just passed through miles of tunnel. It's like a maze down there," Crane responded, running his hands through his hair. "We have some time."

I had just taken a seat when a creak outside the main door had me bolting to my feet.

"Jumpy?" Crane laughed.

"Fuck off Scarecrow," I mumbled. I heard the creak again, and now it had Crane's attention.

"Get behind me," I said, clicking the safety off, and cocking the gun.

Crane moved behind me, and I could feel the tension begin to build between my shoulder blades. We stood that way for what felt like hours but was really only sixty seconds or so. The door slid open slowly, and I held my breath. No one was behind it.

"Who's out there?" I demanded.

"Elsbeth?" I heard.

Bane rounded the corner and I breathed again.

"Bane!" I said, holstering the gun and moving towards him.

Batman followed Bane into the room. He looked worse for wear. His suit was battered, and torn in places. He had dried blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Fine," he replied. "The uniform is good, almost didn't recognize you."

"That's the idea," I quipped.

The television screen hanging on the wall clicked on and we all jumped. A few seconds of static, and then we were accosted with the face of the Joker.

"I ah, have to say Elsbeth, you look good as cop," he cackled.

I turned and gave the camera in here the finger. His laughter echoed off the walls.

"You've uh, been more challenge-ing then I expected, and ah, truthfully, I'm sick of chasing you," he conceded.

I looked at Bane, and he shook his head. I looked back to the tv and was met with a horrible sight. The Joker's face had been replaced by the beaten and bloody face of my father. My hand flew up to cover my mouth.

"I've ah, decided you'll come to me," he growled. "Me and daddy here, will be waiting where we first met. Don't uh, keep us waiting to long."

The tv cut out. I felt all the blood rush to my head. All eyes were on me.

"Elsbeth you can't," Batman said, but I tuned him out. I knew what I had to do. They were going to try and talk me out of it. I headed toward the couch closet to the door, to avoid suspicion.

"I need to sit," I whispered. As soon as I was close enough, I bolted out the door, shutting it behind me. I put everything I had into it, knowing that Batman and Bane would be on my tail. As I ran by random doors, I opened them, hoping to throw them off. My heart was beating wildly, and I was still so far away. I took the hat off and threw it down the opposite hallway. It wasn't useful to me anymore.

The stairs almost killed me, as I took them two and three at a time. I was so focused that I almost didn't notice the other people loitering around. Most of them were armed, but none of them did anything but look at me. I was close. Just one more hallway. I didn't slow door as I passed the through the archway that connected all the corridors. The sound of my boots smacking the concrete, and my own heavy breathing was the only noise to be heard. I burst through the door to the group therapy room, and skidded to a stop.

"Good uh, timing," the Joker said from his seat on the couch. The same spot he sat in on the first day I met him.

I didn't say anything to him. I went immediately over to my father, who was bound to a chair.

"Dad?" I whispered, putting my hands on either side of his face.

"Els," he replied softly. I felt tears sting my eyes. He was alive. I heard a noise behind me, and saw my fathers eyes widen in fear. I tried to turn but didn't move fast enough. Pain erupted in my head, and I went down. But I wasn't out. I grabbed the baton and got to my feet.

The Joker grinned.

"Want to uh, fight Els?" he laughed, using the nickname my father had given me. He was mocking us. I felt my blood ignite.

I made a quick motion and the baton shot out to it's full length. He raised his eyebrow at me. I made a 'bring it' hand gesture. His look darkened, and he moved at me. I waited until the very last second to dance around him. He came again, this time slamming into my middle. I brought the baton down on his back and neck repeatedly, trying to shake him off. He picked me up and slammed me into the wall. I got the wind knocked out of me, but I held onto the baton. I hit the ground and did my best to protect myself from the kicks heading my way. I found an opening an regained my footing. I threw the baton at his head and drew the gun.

"You ah, going to shoot me?" he asked arrogantly.

"Yes," I replied, pulling the trigger. It wasn't a good shot. I nicked his arm. He moved to cover quickly.

"Elsbeth," he roared. "I'm ah, losing my patience. Put the gun down and I uh, will kill your father quickly."

I fired the gun at where he was hiding. I heard him talking, and I hoped he didn't have a radio or something. There was a lot of armed men out there.

"How about you come out now, and I'll kill you quickly," I shot back.

He popped up from where he was crouching, and I had only milliseconds to register that he was holding a gun. I dove for my father, and we toppled over as the bullets sprayed the room. I did the best I could to cover his body with mine. When the gunfire stopped, I realized I had no idea where my gun was.

"Dad," I whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too Els," he whispered back.

"How, uh, touching," the Joker commented. Then he pointed the gun at my father's head and pulled the trigger. Hot tears mingled with bits of my fathers bones, brain matter and blood on my face. I closed my eyes for what I thought was the last time.


	16. Chapter 15

** And it's not getting any better for Elsbeth. I love all your reviews, and a special thank you to Taste's Like Home. Your review was very descriptive and very appreciated. Keep them coming everyone!!! R.R.E. Oh and Dani Jones, that was creepy. Awesome, but creepy. :)**

I still had my eyes firmly closed. I knew what I would see if I opened them. Tears leaked out through the cracks, as I did my best to keep from screaming.

I could hear him. He was only a inches from me, his breath was hot on my face.

"Your uh, so pretty when you cry," he whispered in my ear. I felt my lips begin to quiver, and silent sobs wracked my body.

"Shh, shh,"he giggled. Running a over my forehead and hair.

I buried my face into my arm and away from him, away from everything. Thoughts began to wonder through my head. Sad, pathetic thoughts. Why me? Why my father? What did I do to deserve this?

"Elsbeth," he began. "I ah, want you to open your eyes."

No chance in hell. If I kept my eyes closed, there was still a meager chance, a small sliver in my mind that he could still be alive. Opening my eyes would be pulling the rug out from under everything.

I shook my head no. Bad move on my part.

He roughly grabbed my head in his hands. I squeezed them shut even tighter.

"Open your eyes or I'll uh, cut your eyelids off," he barked. He must have seen doubt in my face, because he decided to give his threat some weight. I felt something cold and sharp gently touch my covered eyeball.

"Please don't make me look," I begged. I couldn't handle it. I knew it with all my heart.

"You ah, have to," he insisted, and with that he yanked on my eyelids with his fingers. I fought to keep them closed.

"Elsbeth if you uh, don't look, I'm going to fuck you on top of his body," he threatened. I turned quickly away from him as the little I had in my stomach emptied itself all over the floor.

"Oh God," I said, my vision coming into focus. He didn't have a face. There was blood, and bone. Nothing was left.

"Oh God, look what you did," I screamed, crawling backwards away from his body. I looked down and saw his blood all over my hands.

One of his hands reached down and gripped my hair, the second one held my face under my chin. He forced me to look at my father.

"This is ah, what happens when you don't listen," he replied. "So uh, it's really YOUR fault. After all, he uh, did come here looking for you."

The flood gates unleashed. I couldn't control it anymore. Tears streaked down my face, in two hot rivers of anguish. A scream tore its way up through my chest and out of my mouth. I screamed out my sadness, my anger. Everything. I pounded and slapped the ground in front of me. I don't know how long I would have carried on like that, but I was interrupted. The Joker put his foot down on one of my hands that was resting flat and turned it.

It hurt. But I stopped screaming, and rolled my eyes up to him.

"Don't uh, stop on my account," he said, and gave his foot a stomp. I shut my eyes and let out a small gasp of pain.

"All ah, screamed out?" he asked, squating down to be level with me.

"Fuck you," I spat. My heart ached for my dad, but it also called out for blood. I knew vengeance wasn't a valid motive, only an emotional response. But I wanted it so badly I could taste it. Like vengeance flavored bubble gum.

"What?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"I said fuck you, you stupid, makeup wearing, freak!" I screamed at him. His foot came out fast and caught me in the stomach. All the breath flew out of my body and I sagged over, breathing hard.

"You've got ah, very dirty mouth," he grinned. "Why don't we uh, put it to better use?"

"Anything you put in my mouth you'll lose," I threatened.

He delivered another round of kicks, all to my abdomen and thighs.

"I'm having so much,ah fun breaking you Elsbeth," he bent down and cooed into my ear. I felt his tongue, wet and slimy slide up my face. I tried to turn away, but his hands held me firmly in place.

"Let go," I struggled.

His slap was hard, and it made my eyes water. My whole left cheek stung, and I felt blood welling up in my mouth. I opened my mouth and spit it out.

"I ah, didn't mean to hit you that hard," he said, his eyebrows coming together. He grabbed me by my chin and tried to stick his finger in my mouth. I bit him.

"Hmm," shuddered. "I like it rough."

He launched at my already sitting form, straddling me. He ground his hips painfully into mine.

"Do you ah, like it rough Elsbeth?" he asked. "I bet you do."

"Stop it," I demanded, trying to get out from under him. I began to struggle in earnest. I wiggled and kicked, but to no avail. I was stuck. I looked around the room for something, anything within reach. I saw him lean forward, and I turned my face away from him. He sucked and licked and bit my neck. Then I saw it. My gun. It was out of reach, but if I could just get him off of me.

"I said stop it limp dick!" I screamed at him. I knew he would be angry. He was predictable in that.

He got off of me fast, and began to pace. I was waiting for him to begin another assault. Nothing came at first, which made me nervous. I could hear him mumbling to himself. I was slowly inching toward the gun. His mumbling grew louder until he said,

"There's that, uh dirty mouth again. I guess it's time for another ah, lesson."

With that he unbuckled his belt and pulled it loose. Apprehension reached a crescendo in me, but I refused to back down.

"Get bent," I replied.

The belt came down hard and fast. I curled into the fetal position. Each slap of the belt drew a scream from me. My skin felt like it was being torn off. Fresh tears sprang up. When he finally finished, I slowly shifted my arm, to see if I could reach the gun.

"Gonna be uh, good girl from now on and do what daddy tells you too?" he asked, belt hanging loosely in one hand.

"Go to hell," I wheezed out. Every breath brought new pain.

"What?" he snapped, crouching down to look at me. "I ah, didn't quiet catch that."

"Catch this," I countered, and raised the gun from behind my back. I saw his eyes widen, and he tried to jump away. The first shot hit his calf. Second, his abdomen. I squeezed the trigger again and I was assaulted with a hallow sound. Empty. I knew he was down, and out. But I didn't know for how long. I got to my feet quickly and painfully. My hand was at the very least fractured, and the kick had my stomach muscles twitching. I was about to leave when I remembered my fathers face, before the Joker blew it off. He was so scared. I limped over to him. He was in half awake, his eyes rolling into his head.

"This ones for Edward," I said, kicking him hard in the stomach. He let out a moan.

"This ones for me," I continued, and kicked him square in his junk. Another moan.

"And this one," I growled out. "This one is for my father." I brought my leg back with everything I had, and aimed it at his head. I saw a cut break open along his hair line and blood pour out. I thought about kicking him some more, but decided against it. I needed to get out of here, now. Before any of his little goons came walking in.

On my way out something caught my eye. Laying close to my father's body, I noticed a silver string. On closer inspection, I saw it was my father's white gold family crest necklace. The Grey's were old money, and our ancestry can be traced all the way back to the formation of England. My father was always so proud of his heritage. I picked up the necklace, and slipped it over my head. I may not be so into our heritage, but I was proud of my father, and all he had accomplished in his life. To me, this was HIS crest.

I felt tears sting my eyes again. I shook my head, trying to force myself to put it all away, until the appropriate time. And now was not that time.

I opened the door slowly, and peeked out. Nothing. Nobody was around. When I came running up here, these halls were filled. I slipped slowly out, gently shutting the door behind me. I crept down the deserted hallways with growing apprehension. Every corner I expected someone to jump out, and they never did. I eventually made my way back to the cafeteria. I only knew a few places, and I figured that if Batman and Bane were looking for me, they would eventually come here. So I would wait. I made my way to the farthest corner, still in view of the door, but I could see every possible exit/entry.

Feeling somewhat safer than I had in awhile, I let it all out. I hugged my legs to myself and cried. I cried because I was scared, because my dad was lying dead in the other room, because I shot and killed one man, and the second, who knew?

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until something roused me. My eyes shot open in panic, only to see the faces of Cash and Gordon.

"Cash, Gordon!" I cried, so happy to see someone who didn't want to hurt me in any way.

"You alright?" Cash asked, eying me.

"No," I replied truthfully. "But get me out of here and I can start to get better."

"Batman said you were with the Joker," Gordon stated. "How did you get away."

I told my story quickly, giving Gordon directions to the room I left him in.

"Oh, and Gordon," I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Can we have someone collect my fathers remains," I questioned.

"Absolutely," answered. "As soon as we have better control over Arkham, we will release your father's body to whomever you choose."

"Thank you," I said.

"Elsbeth, I am sorry about your old man," Cash said when we were alone.

I nodded my thanks to him. I lagged behind as we made out way to the main security room. That's where everyone had gathered again, and were slowly gaining control over Arkham again from.

"Is Bane there?" I asked.

"Should be," Cash replied. "I radioed in a few minutes ago that we had found you. When we get there, I want you to go straight to Murphy and Molly, do you hear me?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Come here kid," Cash beckoned. I moved up to him and he threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"It's gonna be okay kid," he whispered. We walked that way until we reached the security room. I was just glad for the comfort. I didn't realize how much I missed human contact, something solid to lean on.

The door opened and I shuffled into a very busy room. Gotham P.D, SWAT, and the guards were bustling around. My eyes scanned the room, and finally fell on Bane. He was in the back, talking with Batman and a few SWAT members. Cash saw them too and steered me toward them.

"Elsbeth!" Bane called before I was halfway to him. He took a few steps and was across the room and in front of me.

"Elsbeth," he said again, quietly this time. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I moved forward and buried my face in his massive chest. He snaked an arm around me, awkwardly. I took a deep, steady breath.

"Hi Bane," I whispered from his chest.

"Elsbeth you need to be checked over," Cash huffed impatiently behind me.

"I'm fine," I argued. "Now."

"You should have your hand looked at," Bane commented from above me. He had gently lifted my left hand and was inspecting it. It was swollen, and tender to the touch, but truthfully I've had worse.

"Alright," I conceded. No use fighting all of them.

I begrudgingly let go of Bane and followed Cash over to a few rows of cots, which I assumed was their make shift infirmary. There were men on a few of those cots, and they all looked worse off then I was.

"Elsbeth deary!" I heard Molly call. "What ave' they done to ye?"

"I'm okay Molly," I replied. "Well, on the outside anyways."

She looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Come here lass," she beckoned, with her arms open. I moved into them, and it felt like she was trying to squeeze the life out of me.

After a few moments I backed out of the hug, and gave her a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

She nodded her head and then went about inspecting my injuries. She put a divider up and made me shed my clothes.

"We'll get you new ones lass," she digressed.

"Okay, but I'm keeping the boots," I agreed. Those boots were better than Arkham Regulation shoes. And much meaner for kicking with. Speaking of which.

"Hey, Cash, Gordon, someone?" I called out from behind the screen. I was sitting in my under wear when Bane came around the corner.

"What's wrong..." he began, and then noticed I what I was wearing. I couldn't see his face, but I imagined it was shocked.

"Sorry," apologized quickly and turned around.

"No harm done," I accepted. "I was just wondering if they found the Joker?"

"Gordon and his men are currently following a blood trail from the room you said he was in," Bane began. "From the amount of blood, Gordon doesn't think he'll last without medical care."

"Do you think he'll die?" I asked. I tried not to think about how much pain he was probably in. He didn't deserve my sympathy.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Bane replied. Then he turned around and handed me some clothes. They were the clothes I was admitted in! Sweet.

"Why not?" I asked, standing up and taking them from him. I was aware that I was half naked, but at this point, I didn't much care. Plus it was Bane. I trusted him.

He didn't answer at first, but just looked at me. I felt my cheeks flush. Bane saw this and gave a quiet chuckle as he turned around. I quickly threw it all on.

"Finished?" he questioned.

"Yeah you can turn around now," I answered.

He turned around and once again I got the feeling he was giving me a good up and down. I turned around and busied myself with putting my jewelry back on.

"So why not get my hope's up?" I repeated, hoping to stray away from the strange situation we were having.

"A medical team has gone missing," he spoke at last.

"Fuck," I groaned. It seemed appropriate considering I just tired to put my ring on my swollen left hand and had to reef it back off. And because there was a chance that the Joker hijacked a doctor to fix him up.

I slipped the ring on my un-bandaged right hand and turned around.

"It's like he's invincible or something," I whispered fearfully. "If he heals, he's going to be very pissed at me. I'm going to have to go into witness protection or something!"

"He's not leaving this island alive," Bane growled out, stepping toward me. "Gordon has just been given a shoot to kill order on the Joker."

"You mean they weren't before?" I exclaimed. What the fuck was wrong with these people?

"Legally no," he replied. "But realistically, I'm sure his men would have shot him if they could. Righteous kill or not."

I let out a sigh. I was tired, hungry, cold and I wanted a shower.

"Now what?" I asked him. "And don't tell me we play the waiting game. I'm sick of waiting."

He let out one of his thunderous laughs. I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to do Elsbeth?" he finally got out, although he was still laughing.

"First I want to get off this fucking island. Then I want to get on a plane and head somewhere warm where I can lay on a beach all day long and drink until this all becomes a bad dream."

"Repressing this isn't going to make the pain go away," Bane commented.

"Look," I shot back hotly. "It was a joke.. Stop psychoanalyzing me. I know that drinking won't make the pain go away. This is something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life."

I joked around to keep people from knowing how much pain I was really in. And right now, I felt like I was dying on the inside.

"I didn't mean too.." he started, but I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm just so...."

I couldn't find the word to describe what I was. Confused, scared, angry and sad. Not to mention the growing resentment I was beginning to feel towards Gordon, Cash and Batman.

"Jumbled," Bane offered.

"Yeah," I grunted. "I feel so fucking jumbled."

Bane nodded his head.

"And you know what's worse?" I said. "I can't help but feel angry whenever I see Gordon, and Cash and Batman."

"That's because it was all of their jobs to protect you," he replied, taking a seat on the cot. I was to agitated to sit. "You trusted them to keep you safe, and they failed."

Yes they did. If I had died, I really don't think I would have cared, seeing as how I would be dead. But somehow they let the Joker get his hands on my dad, and because of their lack of competence, he died.

But before them I blame myself. I got mixed up in this. It all began with me. How many more people would I kill in my selfish attempt to preserve my own life?

"Don't think like that," Bane's voice brought me out of the dark corner in my mind.

How did he know what I was thinking?

"It's not your fault," he continued. "It's the Joker's. He started all of this. Not you. You did nothing wrong. He's sick, and he's trying to get into your head."

I thought about that statement for awhile. Cash had warned me in the beginning about letting the Joker see inside my head. Bane was right. The Joker was trying to twist me. Well I wouldn't let him. This was my mind, my body and my life. Nobody was going to take any of that away from me without one hell of a fight.


	17. Chapter 16

**Apologies, to all my loyal, fantastic fans. I made this chapter long, really long. In hopes of tiding you over until the next one. R.R.E.**

"Why did he pick me?" I asked, taking a seat next to Bane. He was so big, that when I sat down, I slid flush up to him in the indent that he created. If Bane minded, he didn't show it. Instead, he threw his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I would tell you if I knew," he replied. "But with a man like the Joker, all we can do is guess."

"So whats your guess?" I questioned. I could feel Bane talking breaths in and out. His heartbeat pounded powerfully in his chest. I found myself edging toward sleep.

"Later," he answered. "Right now your exhausted, and need to rest."

He got up from the bed, leaving me cold. He pulled the blankets back on the cot, and I crawled under.

"Don't leave," I begged him. I didn't want to be alone. Truthfully, I just wanted him near me. I was safer, that's a given. But it was more than that.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," he rumbled.

My eyes were getting heavy, but I could see and hear him pull a chair close to the edge of my bed.

"Be here when I wake up," I mumbled, and then I was asleep.

It seemed like I had just shut my eyes when I was being roused awake again.

"Elsbeth, get up!" I heard my name being called, and my shoulder being shook.

"Ugh..." I moaned. I didn't want to move. My body was so stiff and sore. "Go away."

I heard laughter, and then I was lifted from my warm bed.

"I'm so tired," I whispered. My mouth was dry, so my voice was hoarse.

"I know you are," they said, and I knew instantly it was Bane. "But we're moving. Batman thinks this location has been compromised."

I groaned. Compromised translated in my mind to the Joker isn't dead, and he's coming after me again.

"It's him, isn't it?" I asked Bane.

Bane was quiet for some time. I couldn't tell if he was intentionally keeping something from me, or if he was trying to figure out how to tell me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Give it to me straight, no bullshit," I demanded.

"He's alive," Bane replied, not looking at me.

I sighed.

"Of course he's not," I spat. "I only shot the fucker twice and kicked him in the head with all my strength."

"When I get my hands on him, I'll break him in half. See if he lives through that," Bane retorted.

I snorted a laugh. A mental image of the Joker, bent completely in half backwards, flooded into my mind. God I hoped Bane got his hands on the Joker.

"So whats the plan?" I asked. We were still walking, well he was walking, I was being carried like a child. Which, at this moment in time, I didn't mind.

"We keep moving," he surmised.

"We?" I asked him.

"Yes, we. Unless you no longer want my help," he countered.

"Of course I want your help," I flustered. "I was just, I thought maybe you would be sick of me or something."

"What makes you think I would tire of you?" he questioned.

"You were pulled into this thing between the Joker and me. I would understand if you wanted to dry your hands of me."

"Elsbeth," Bane began. "This battle, this war that your fighting. It isn't yours alone. I made a choice in the very beginning to stand beside you, if not in front you."

I was about to respond, but Bane had stopped moving. It took me a second to realize why. Eerie, quiet music was playing over the com system.

"What is that?" Bane said to no one in particular.

"I'm your BoogieMan, by Rob Zombie," I whimpered. It was like he heard me, because the music became louder and louder until it was unbearable.

"What's he DOING?" I yelled. Bane had set me on the ground and I curled up next to his legs covering my ears.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as loud as I could. Over and over I screamed for him to stop. My brain felt like it was on fire. Every nerve in my body was tingling.

And just as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"I'm losing my fucking mind!" I stammered as I ran my hands over my face. A light sheen of cold sweat had worked itself all over my face and neck.

"He's playing with you," Bane stated as he helped me to my feet. "Don't let him see that he's getting to you."

"He is," I replied. I felt like the very fabric of my mind was being unraveled all at once, from every direction. "Bane, I have never been a violent person, but since I met that...that, CREATURE, all I seem to get is violence. And it makes me want to respond with violence. I am so angry, I sometimes can't see past it. It's clouding everything. I can feel it taking over me, holding me tightly, and there's nothing I can do. I'm drowning in it."

I felt despair wash over me. What could I do? The Joker refused to die, despite my best efforts, and the efforts of dozens and maybe even a hundred police officers and guards. My emotions were close to a crescendo, but I put a stopper on them. I steeled my resolve. I had to be strong now.

"I'm sorry Bane," I apologized. "It all caught up with me at once."

When he didn't respond, I got nervous. I was standing a few feet away from him now, and I slowly inched back towards him. His broad back was to me.

"Bane?" I asked. I brought my hand up to gently touch his shoulder, but he whirled around and caught it. He dragged me forward and into his chest. I barley had time to register that his mask was pulled up past his nose when his lips crashed into mine. Shock, confusion, pleasure, and a small amount of fear hit me all at once as he devoured my mouth with his. I kissed him back with matched passion. I pulled away first, unsure of what was happening.

"Elsbeth, please forgive me,"Bane begged. "I could not control myself."

"Me either," I replied. "That's why I pulled away."

"I meant what I said earlier," he stated, taking one of my hands in his enormous ones.

I cocked my head to the side and quirked an eyebrow at him. What did he tell me earlier?

"This isn't just your fight," he restated. "This is OUR fight. Mine and yours. I chose to stand with you. I'm yours Elsbeth, if you'll have me."

"Bane," I began, "How could you possibly? We've only known eachother for a short time...I"

"I felt it the moment we first spoke," he cut me off. "And I knew, for certain when the Joker locked himself in your cell with you. The thought of losing you left me feeling empty, hollow."

I didn't know what to say. I had imagined falling in love dozens, if not hundreds of ways. But never like this. And not with someone like him. Not even close.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you Bane," I said. "I can't give you a clear answer right now. I feel like anything I might or might not say could be influenced by the situation around me. And God knows I'm confused."

"I understand," he smiled. He had a nice smile. Warm. "I just felt compelled to tell you."

"I can tell you this," I smiled back at him. "I like you. A lot. I like how you always know what to say to me. I like that you make me feel safe, and sheltered."

"Isn't this sweet?" a voice floated to us from one of the empty rooms. "A monster and a dead women."

Hush emerged from the shadows, still looking like something out of The Mummy.

"Hey!" I proclaimed. "Your one to talk, you mummy looking fucker."

"What do you want Hush?" Bane asked, being the more civilized of the two of us.

"The Joker is alive and he's very, very angry," Hush stated, moving closer to us. Almost like it was planned, I took a step back to be closer to Bane and he moved forward. We were now back to chest.

"And I'm sure this," he said, taking one of his fingers and waving it around in our general direction. "Isn't going to help anything."

"Hush," Bane commanded. Hush shuffled nervously, and then began to speak rapidly.

"He sent me here to try to convince you to go to the empty rec room on Arkham East. If you don't go, he'll kill me!"

"You bothersome little cockroach!" I yelled at him. "You have been working for him the whole time?Your all a bunch of two timing weirdo's!"

Everyone of the inmates I have met so far, save one, has been playing for the other team. I couldn't believe it. Was nobody on our side anymore?

"Why do you all listen to him?" I questioned Hush.

"They fear him," Bane answered simply.

"Well, so do I," I snapped. "Hasn't stopped me so far. If all of you would grow a fucking back bone and stand up to him, he wouldn't have this hold, this power over all of you."

"You haven't seen what he can do," Hush replied hollowly.

"Haven't seen what he can do?" I screamed at him. "HAVEN'T SEEN? Look at me! I've been on the receiving end of what he can do! I watched him kill Edward, I watched him blow my father's head off. So don't you tell me what I haven't seen of that monster."

Hush stared at me in silence. It looked like he was taking a log of all my injuries. From my glued shut lip, red welted body, various cuts, scraps and finally ending with my wrecked hand.

"You really did shoot him didn't you?" he asked.

"Twice," I stated.

"What did he tell you?" Bane queried.

"He told us you shot him," Hush whispered. "Said that breaking you was harder than he had expected, but you were coming along nicely."

"I'm never going to break," I spat out harshly. "Not for him. Not ever."

"That's very noble," Hush agreed. "But given enough time, he can break anyone. He almost broke the bat. What makes you think your stronger?"

"She is stronger," a raspy voice came from out of the darkness. Batman appeared, looking no worse for wear than earlier. "She has lasted longer than all of the Joker's victims. He's put he through more in these last few hours than he has me, or anyone in months. And she still stands."

"Yes but," Hush began, but was interrupted by Batman.

"But what?" he growled. "Every time he pushed, she pushed back. She never backed down, never cowered. And when she had the opportunity to kill him, rid herself of him forever, she refused to meet him on his level."

"I killed someone," I blubbered out, tears leaking on my cheeks. All of his words of praise, misplaced. "He came at me with a knife..."

"Did you see any other option?" Batman asked me.

"No,"I replied.

"Guilt, apathy," Batman continued. "It's what separates us from them."

I nodded my head dumbly, not knowing what to say and not trusting my voice to say it.

"So alike," Bane commented after awhile.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not catching the meaning.

"You and Batman," Bane explained. "Determination that is incorruptible, an unyielding sense of right, and a lack of self preservation."

"I have self preservation!" I exclaimed. "I'm not suicidal. Or an adrenaline junkie!"

"Elsbeth, the Joker hadn't even finished talking when you bolted out of the room to find your father," Bane informed me. "You did not care about the consequences as they pertained to you."

"It was my father!" I stuttered.

"I think you would have done it regardless of who it was," Bane hypothesized. "It's who you are. It's woven into the very fabric of your being."

"I want to get off this island," I turned to address Batman. I had a new sense of urgency. Bane was right. And if he knew, so did the Joker. He was going to use me against myself. I needed to leave or I was going to die here. "Get us out of here."

"Us?" Batman asked.

"Bane's coming with me," I said, getting irritated.

"No," he replied.

"Then get the fuck out of my way, we'll do it ourselves," I snarled, as I shoved him out of the way.

"Elsbeth," Batman pleaded.

"It's not up for discussion," I snapped. "He has put his life on the line, to help me, and YOU. We owe him."

"Once we're off, you have 24 hours before I come looking for you," Batman conceded. He wasn't happy about it, but he did what was right.

"Good," I blurted out. "Now let's blow this Popsicle Joint."


	18. Chapter 17

** Trying to get back on some semblance of a schedule here. Sorry about that. Well here we go, and this one is going to get a little steamy, and that's all I'm going to say. ;) Let me know what your thinking.**

Turns out that blowing this popsicle joint was harder than I had originally estimated. Didn't help that I could feel Bane's eyes on me. It didn't bug me, but I found myself thinking about how his lips felt against mine. The feeling would stir up heat in me, and I would blush like mad when I realized Bane was watching with rapt attention.

"How much farther?" I asked Batman. "And don't tell me not long."

I heard him chuckle, and I smiled. Batman seemed to be in a better mood, which made me feel better.

I was to busy looking at the strange architecture to watch my feet and I started to go down. I braced for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes to see one of Bane's extremely large forearms wrapped around my middle.

"Pay more attention to the ground, not the ceiling," he laughed/rumbled at me.

"Can't help it," I replied breathlessly. I could feel the heat from his arm, and it felt wonderful.

"Got your head in the clouds?" he purred from right next to my ear. I could feel his lips, which meant he had part of his mask up. I shivered.

"Something like that," I responded over my shoulder. I felt his lips on mine and turned in his arms to get better access to his mouth. This time it was all me. He had tried for a chaste kiss, but I wanted more. I pulled back a bit and gently nipped on his bottom lip. He moaned, and I attacked his mouth again. I felt his large hands slide down my back to my bottom. He gave it a squeeze and then lifted me clear off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, keeping his body pressed firmly against mine. I felt my back hit the wall. I wrapped my arms around his head and tried to devour his mouth with mine. Heat was pouring through my body, and I was breathing hard.

I had never felt like this before. I wasn't a virgin, but I wasn't super experienced either. I had had sex exactly twice. Both with the same person. But it was nothing like this.

"Elsbeth," Bane moaned. It was the biggest turn on. This huge, powerful man was moaning out my name. It was the ultimate high.

"Elsbeth," he tried again to get my attention. I pulled back from his lips reluctantly.

"Hmm?" I smiled.

"This is not the place, or the time for this," he swallowed. I could feel him trying to control himself.

"Sorry," I apologized. I lost my head. What was I thinking? We were on Arkham asylum, surrounded by lunatics and I was trying to get busy with Bane. What if Batman had seen us? Or the Joker had waltzed up. I blushed, and turned my face away from him.

I heard him laugh, a deep masculine thing that started deep in his chest.

"You don't have to apologize to me," he grinned. "I liked it."

I heard footsteps and Bane quickly set me down on the ground and pulled his mask down. Batman appeared a few moments later.

"Why did you stop?" he growled.

When Bane didn't say anything I quickly lied,

"I fell and twisted my ankle. I just needed a few seconds. I'm good now."

Batman looked at me critically, and then at Bane. I think he had an inkling about what happened. I blushed again.

"Let's go," he said as he walked away.

I looked at Bane with wide eyes.

"He knows," I whispered.

"I believe he does," Bane nodded as we started after him.

"Is he mad at us?" I asked.

"He's angry with me, and worried for you," he replied.

"Why is he worried for me? It's not like your forcing me or anything. If anything he should be mad at me. I'm the one who just sexually assaulted you," I huffed. I was getting sick of everyone treating me like a child. I would have thought that was obvious, after having gone through what I have here on Arkham.

"You can do that whenever you want," he laughed, and swatted me on the ass.

I had never seen a playful side of Bane. Not really. He played along with me, but this was solely his show.

"Hey now!" I squealed.

I heard his thunderous laughter, and smiled. Then it fell and was replaced by a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked..

"He's only the beginning," I sighed. Nobody would accept us. Not together.

Bane draped his arm over my shoulder.

"What is worth the prize, is always worth the fight," he commanded.

I was about to answer when Batman turned around. He looked from me, to Bane, and back to me.

"Yeah, it's what you think it is," I snapped. "Problem?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"We don't need your blessing or your words of advice," I said smiling. I didn't mean to be a bitch earlier.

He nodded his head at me, and gave Bane a dark look before turning around and walking away.

I sighed. I didn't want the only other ally in this thing mad at me, but what could I do? I wanted Bane. I had never been so attracted to someone in my life. His voice, his mouth. His mind. I wanted all of it. All of him.

Bane pulled me tighter against him, and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Think I was too forward with him? We really don't need to lose the last ally we have here."

"He's worried I'm using you," Bane replied.

"Using me?" I copied.

"He thinks I'm playing you out, using your feelings for me to help myself escape from here," he explained.

"Are you?" I questioned.

Bane's arm dropped from around my shoulders and he turned me so that we were facing one another.

"Elsbeth," he began. "I have no intention of using you and tossing you aside. When we get out of here, I want to be with you, to hell with the consequences."

I smiled.

"Well said," I laughed, relieved. That seed of doubt had been stomped out before it had a chance to grow inside of me.

"Are you using me?" he asked.

"Only for your body," I teased, running a hand up his forearm. I had never been this forward with any man before. What was he doing to me?

"Elsbeth," he growled out.

"I stuck by you in the beginning because you helped me with no strings attached. You were kind and patient with me. A protector. A friend. Then I started to want you near when I was scared, and when I was alone. Then all the time. When you kissed me, I was shocked at first, and then confused. But as we walked, I realized I liked you more than I originally stated. I don't know if it's love, but it's got to be close," I finished.

Bane said nothing. I think he was staring at me. I couldn't tell for sure. I felt heat creep up in my cheeks.

We just stood there, him staring at me (I think) and me looking everywhere but him. I felt so stupid. I had just gushed everything out to him, and had more than likely scared him away.

"I didn't mean to..." I started to say, but Bane swooped me up in his arms like you would a child. He hugged me to his large chest and squeezed.

"Gonna pop my head off," I wheezed out.

He gently put me back down on the ground, and I tried to hide the confusion in my face.

"Let's get out of here, so I can show you just how much I "like" you too," he replied, his voice low and seductive. It sent shivers down my spine.

He held his hand out to me and we took off in the direction Batman left in. We hadn't run into any of the Joker's men so far, so I think that meant that Jim was gaining some ground here. Good. I kinda spaced out for a minute or so, thinking about what Bane had said.

Now that my head was clear, and I wasn't thinking with my crotch, I began to wonder if I could even handle a man the size of Bane. He was bound to be big in that region, and although I had nothing to compare him too, my first and only lover wasn't huge. I shook my head of the silly thoughts, focusing back on the here and now.

We were coming up into what looked like and autopsy theater. I felt a knot form in my gut. Something seemed out of place. I stopped walking and when Bane felt the pull on his hand, he stopped too.

"Somethings wrong," I whispered, looking around. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt wrong.

"I don't hear anything," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Me either," I agreed.

"Let's backtrack around the theater," I said. "It's kinda feels like we've been herded here."

Bane didn't argue, but simply turned around and started off back down the hall, with me in tow. We didn't get more than ten steps before the doors that we were about to enter burst open and a hoard of inmates came running out.

"Oh my God!" I whispered and then took off running. I was much faster than Bane, what with all his muscle slowing him. I kept myself only a few feet ahead of him, as a security precaution. My injured leg had started to burn and then throb as the torn muscle was made to stretch.

"Elsbeth!" Bane roared, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Not twenty feet ahead of me sat the Joker. He was sitting in a wheelchair, being pushed by a scared looking intern.

"Like my uh, new wheels Elsbeth?" he hissed at me.

"It suits you," I replied. I chanced a quick look over my shoulder to see what Bane's circumstances were. He was busy throwing and punching inmates around. I wasn't to worried about him.

"You never ah, did learn how to keep that fat mouth of yours shut," he threatened.

"Keep it up and I'll push your crippled ass out a window," I snarled at him.

I could see him getting angry, but unless he had a gun, or some other long distance weapon, what could he really do about it? Run me down?

"Tsk tsk tsk," he clucked his tongue at me. "Is that any way to treat the disabled?"

"You were disabled long before I put you in that chair," I smiled. His eyes darkened and I could see him waging some internal war. I had hit a nerve.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Gonna walk over here and make me?" I goaded him.

"When I get my hands on you," he began to threaten, but I cut him off.

"Shut up," I commanded. And then I turned my back on him. I was trying very, very hard to come off as brave. But my facade was cracking. Even in the wheelchair he scared the shit out of me. Like some crippled version of Satan. And he was probably not going to be in that thing forever.

Bane was finishing off the last of the men when the Joker said,

"Don't you turn your back on me," his voice was low, and sent fear sparking through my veins. I turned back around was horrified to find him standing in front of his chair. He was holding onto the railing for support, but still. I shot him in the chest and leg. He should be dead, or at the very least bed ridden. Standing!

"You ah, should have killed me when you had the chance," he growled. "Because now, I'm really going to enjoy watching you die. And it's uh, going to be slow. And painful. I'm a man of my word."

"That's never gonna happen Joker," I heard Batman's voice. I looked around to see where he was. He was coming up the hallway behind us.

"Your as uh, predictable as Gordon," the Joker smiled.

Batman didn't reply back, just came to stand at my side. Bane followed after.

"How ah, touching," he said, sitting back down. "The three idiots."

"Fuck off wheels," I shot back.

His smile slowly slid off his face.

"I uh, think I'm going to cut off your lips first, and sew your mouth shut," he replied cheerily.

"How about I rip your head off, and shove it up your ass?" Bane rumbled from next to me. He was angry, and I could feel him shaking with it. I hoped, for his sake, that he kept his cool. The Joker was egging us on, keeping us here for some reason.

"Let's go," I whispered as I took Bane's hand. He looked down at me for a second, and then shook his head.

"Ah look Milton, it's the Arkham version of Beauty and the Beast," the Joker said lightly, but I could hear the anger straining behind the words. "Which one of you is thee uh, beast?"

I looked at him for a few seconds, before turning my back on him, for the second time that night. Batman followed suit and we began to walk away. I knew it was a bad idea, but I just wanted off this island, and away from him. I realized half way through our banter, that he fed off of it.


	19. Chapter 18

** Apologies for the time between chapters. It's hard to keep everything straight. Okay, here we go. R.R.E.**

I could hear the Joker raging behind us. I felt horrible for leaving the poor intern Milton with him. But Batman and Bane had both insisted on leaving him. I was going to need some serious therapy after this was all over.

"Elsbeth?" Bane said my name. I had a feeling it wasn't the first time.

"Hmm?" I replied, still trying to pull myself out of my mind.

"Are you alright?" his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I was just thinking about how much therapy I'm going to need when I get out of here."

It was his turn to be silent. And that's how we remained for the next hour or so. Nobody had anything to say to each other. I had plenty enough to think about.

The Joker no longer wanted to rape me, and keep me as a toy. He wants me dead. Bruised, bleeding and broken. Dead. Why wouldn't he just die? Like everyone else would have? Why did the only person in this world who didn't really like me turn out to be a indestructible psychotic clown? I sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Batman asked me.

He had slowed his pace, so he was waling along side of me. Bane was up ahead, scouting.

"I was just feeling sorry for myself," I smiled sadly. "I'm over it."

"I don't blame you Elsbeth," he replied, his gravely voice echoing off the walls. "He's put you through Hell."

"I've never been to Hell, but I suppose," I replied.

Batman cracked a smile, and shook his head.

"I can't believe how strong you are," he complimented.

I brought my eyebrows together in confusion. Strong? Ha. I could think of quiet a few examples to the contrary.

"Whatever it is that is keeping you going, don't lose it Elsbeth," he said suddenly. "Don't let him beat you. Prove to the world and him that he is just a man."

I looked into Batman's eyes and saw that he was raw with emotion. His eyes held volumes. He was so bogged down, defeating one criminal, only to have him replaced with five more. Each one worse than the next.

"He won't win," I promised. To myself and Batman.

Then it hit me. We were going about this all wrong. The Joker was pulling all the strings, making all the moves. He was herding us around like sheep. And we were letting him.

"Almost out," Batman commented.

I stopped. No matter where I went, he would find me. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"What?" he stammered.

"I won't live the rest of my life in hiding," I explained. "I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder for him."

"Elsbeth," Batman begged. "If you stay, he'll kill you."

"Not if I kill him first," I replied.

"Elsbeth, you'll be no better than him," he began, but I cut him off.

"I took the high ground once, and look where that got me?" I asked. "I'm no better off than before."

Bane chose this moment to walk around the corner. He looked at me, and then at Batman.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Elsbeth has decided she's staying on Arkham, to kill the Joker," Batman replied deadpan.

"What?" Bane thundered.

"He's never going to leave me alone," I stated.

"We can hide," Bane began.

"I DON'T WANT TO HIDE!" I screamed at them.

Why couldn't they see that? Was it so hard to grasp? I didn't want that life. I wanted to be able to walk down the street, eat in a restaurant, take a shit without worrying about him.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead," I seethed.

"Elsbeth," I wasn't sure which one of them said my name.

"I want both of you to leave," I said turning to face them. "Get off the island."

"Absolutely not," Bane thundered at me. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I won't be alone," I smiled.

They both looked at me. I pulled a cellphone out of my pocket.

"I found it in Officer Black's pants," I explained. "I thought it might come in handy, and it has."

"Who did you call?" Batman asked.

"Someone who owed me," I replied.

The phone rang shrilly, causing both Bane and Batman to jump. I smiled and hit the talk button. I talked quickly and quietly before terminating the call.

"Batman, do you think you can get me to the morgue?" I asked.

He gave me a curt nod. I fell into step behind him. I heard Bane a few moments later. His feet made loud thuds as he jogged to catch up to us.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as he fell into step.

"Something I should have done when I had the chance," I answered.

"Elsbeth, this isn't a game," he chided.

"I'm well aware of that, having been the one to take the brunt of it all," I snapped at him.

Bane fell quiet along side me. We reached the morgue within the hour, having had no distractions along the way.

I whistled quickly, before opening the door. Sitting on a cadaver table was none other than Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke. He was decked out in his full black, blue and orange armor.

"Hey kid, what took you so long?" he asked, getting up.

"Cut me some slack, Slade, I'm injured," I grinned.

"Yeah you do look like shit," he agreed, as he stepped closer to me. "Knew I shouldn't have left you here."

"Your fuckin' right you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed. "But I'll forgive you once we kill the Joker."

"It would be my pleasure," Slade nodded. "Now let's get started."

I nodded and then turned around to talk to Bane and Bats.

"I want you two to go,"I commanded. "Get off the island."

Bane stood stubbornly, and Batman looked uneasy. I turned my head to see what Slade was doing that was bugging him so much. He was unpacking and laying out weapons on any and all available space. I smiled.

"When this is done, I'm going to come looking for you," I said to Bane.

"No need," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Bane please," I begged him. "Go to that place we talked about. I'll come for you."

I could almost feel his struggle. He wanted so badly to stay with me, but if he did, the Joker would be able to use him against me. And vice versa. We couldn't afford that kind of distraction.

"You keep her safe," Bane threatened Slade.

He looked up from loading a desert Eagle .357 magnum.

"I intend too," he replied curtly before going back to work.

I looked at Batman. I smiled softly at him. I knew how uncomfortable he was with all of this. We were giving in to what he never could. And that made him a better person than me.

"I think you were wrong," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Who's stronger," I replied. "This proves that you are."

I got one of his rare smiles. I moved forward to hug him, something that was made more awkward than it already was due to his suit.

"Thank you, for everything," I whispered to him.

"Your welcome," he whispered back. His voice wasn't masked anymore.

"Can you do one last thing for me?" I asked him.

"If it's within my power," he nodded.

"Keep the big guy safe?" I pleaded.

He nodded his head at me. He moved away to give me and Bane some privacy.

I moved up and put my arms around him. He buried his head into the side of my neck.

"I don't like this," he rumbled.

"I know, but it's what has to be done," I moaned out. Bane had pulled his mask up and was currently kissing my neck.

"Come back to me," he demanded. And then his mouth crashed into mine. I tried to put everything I felt into that kiss.

"I'm coming back alright," I replied as I pulled away. "I believe you promised me you would show me how much you 'like' me."

"Did I now?" he smiled.

Smiled! I saw Bane smile. It was wonderful. He had a full set of lips that protected two rows of pearly whites.

"You did," I grinned saucily at him. "And I fully intend on collecting on that promise."

I kissed him once more, before gently shoving him in the direction of Batman. He pulled his mask down once again. I felt a lump climb into my throat as I watched him walk away. When they were both out of the room, I turned and walked over to Slade. I pulled right up next to him.

"What was that?" he asked, handing me a Browning to load.

"That was me, making a promise," I replied as I loaded the gun. "I will be very pissed if I have to break it."

"Well let's make sure you don't then," he replied, and then slammed the magazine into the bottom of a Beretta.

The next hour was spent with me learning the various guns and how to work them. Loading, unloading, safety switch's, slings, you name it. I was an expert when Slade was done. I was also several pounds heavier. Having been made to put on body armor. Not to mention all the guns Slade slapped me with. I had to practice drawing the weapons from the various holsters. Which was trickier than one would expect. Finally when Slade was satisfied that I knew what I was doing, he moved on to the plan.

He was a brilliant tactician. An experiment years ago went bad and it forced him into a coma. When he came out, he was able to use almost 90% of his brain. He was also considerably stronger and faster.

"Let's hunt us a clown," Slade said, shoving a gun into his last empty holster.

"Let's," I replied smiling.


	20. Chapter 19

** I want to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews! Your all so great. As always R.R.E. (I don't know if I ever mentioned, but my Joker is based off the Nolan version...) **

"So whats with you and the big guy?" Slade asked as we walked down the empty corridors.

"What do you mean?" I asked, guarded.

"You know what I mean," he mused. I could, even without being able to see his face, tell that he was smiling.

"It's everything you think it is, and isn't," I replied cryptically with a sly smile.

"Holding out on me, I get it," he whipped back.

I missed our banter.

"Only the really important stuff," I tossed back.

"Is he good to you?" Slade asked, suddenly serious.

The question startled me. Bane was nothing but good to me.

"Extremely," I smiled.

"If he ever hurts you, I'll kill him," Slade threatened.

"One; he would never hurt me on purpose, and Two; I'm pretty sure he'd whoop your ass," I grinned.

"Probably," he agreed.

We were quiet for awhile.

"He killed my dad," I whispered.

Slade stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What?" he roared.

"He, uh, came here looking for me," I explained, tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry Els," he comforted. "Victor may have been a hardass, but he was a good man."

"Thanks," I smiled sadly.

"We'll kill him Els," Slade promised.

"Did he do all that," Slade waved his hand and my face.

"Yeah," I commented. "It doesn't hurt though. But my back has been on fire since the fucker got at me with his belt."

"He hit you with his belt? Elsbeth, what the fuck happened to you here?" he asked, sounding pissed.

I took a seat on a over turned garbage can, and decided it was high time I told Slade everything. I left nothing out. When I was done, I was tired. Emotionally.

"I'll kill him for you Els," Slade seethed. I could hear his teeth grinding behind his mask. I could almost see the anger pouring out of him.

"Not if I get there first," I challenged.

"Come on Watson, the game is afoot!" I smiled, trying to lighten the very serious mood that had settled over us.

We began walking again, and I crawled back into my head. I needed to be strong. I wanted to kill him. So badly. I felt his death burning through my veins.

Men appeared in front of us, and I didn't think. I just reacted. I drew my weapon and fired. It seemed like everything slowed down. My first shot hit him directly in the face. I saw the back of his head disappear. I turned and fired. Again and again, until everyone of them was down. Slade and I moved quickly down the hallway to them. I saw one was still alive.

"Where is the clown?" I demanded, putting my boot over his stomach wound and pressing down.

He screamed in pain.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Treatment wing," he cried.

I aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

"Looks like the time at the range paid off," Slade complimented me, as he put another one of them down.

"So it would seem," I replied flatly.

"It gets easier kid," Slade said moving between the bodies.

"I don't want it to," I sighed.

"My uh, my Elsbeth," the Joker said over the com system. "You've become quiet, ah, killer."

"Scared?" I asked, looking up into the nearest camera.

He chuckled darkly.

"Where did your ah, darling Bane go?" he asked.

"He left," I stated. "This is between us."

"Just ah wait," he threatened. "Soon there won't BE anything between us."

Slade understood the sexual aspect of the comment before I did.

"Never gonna happen punk," he growled.

"Another admirer Elsbeth? I'm green with uh, jealously," he cackled.

"I'm sure someone, nah, who am I kidding," I laughed dryly. "Who would want you?"

I could just image his face. He was predictable in his anger.

"Now that wasn't nice-ah," he snapped.

"The truth always hurts the most," I fake sympathized.

The silence was thick. I knew I had hit a nerve in him. My smile grew wider. Go in for the kill. I turned to Slade, fully aware that he was still listening.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's the only sane one of us all," I explained.

"Did you just say he was sane?" Slade exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," I began. This was going to be a long explanation. Here goes.

"The Joker assumes the total depravity of man. He rejects a God as the objective source of truth. Therefore he abandons a moral compass. He has grasped the horrible truth that all humans are not born good, but are in reality inherently evil."

Slade just stood there.

"He lives out what most people are to cowardly to admit. By rejecting a God as the moral center of the universe, it leaves him with no ability to declare right from wrong. The end result; he's created a world in which he must be freed to pursue his own desires to the fullest extent."

"Ha, she got you clown," Slade taunted.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. "Thought no one could EVER figure you out? Please."

I heard what sounded like a quick scuffle of feet and then the com clicked off.

"He's stewin' now," Slade commented as we holstered our weapons and started off again.

"I bet," I replied, grinning.

"What's your read on how he's going to react?" Slade asked.

"I don't have one," I sighed. "He's almost impossible to predict. But he's never impulsive, despite how it looks. Everything he does, has a reason behind it."

"Well, we have a lot of bullets," Slade joked.

I laughed. He had the same, off the wall humor as I did. It was one of my favorite things about Slade.

We both stopped walking when we heard it. Loud thuds, coming down the hallway. Not enough to be a lot of men, and to heavy to be just one. It dawned on me last second.

"CROC!" I screamed at Slade. Just then Croc slammed through the doors, taking them completely off the hinges and sent them flying.

His massive girth filled the hallway, and made me feel rather inadequate. Slade wasted no time and started firing rounds at him. They ricocheted off him. His scales were to thick around his abdomen to penetrate. I tried to think of where he would be vulnerable.

"Slade, his armpits and inner thighs!" I yelled. We had taken cover across from each other, behind columns.

I raised my gun and fired near what I thought would be his most unprotected areas. After a few minutes of wasted bullets, I yelled for Slade to stop.

"Croc!" I called.

I heard him stop whatever he was doing.

"Why are you fighting us?" I asked.

"I'm protecting the Joker," his voice was so deep it resonated off the walls. My skin crawled.

"Why?" I questioned. "Why does he have your loyalty?"

Croc was quiet for a while. I knew he wasn't the smartest peanut in the turd.

"You don't even know," I replied. I came around the column to face him.

Slade hissed at me to stay hidden, but I had an idea.

"So why not give that same loyalty to me?" I tossed out there.

His laughter was harsh.

"Help you?" he taunted. "Why would I help you?"

"Why not help me?" I tried to look innocent. Which probably didn't work seeing as how I was armed to the teeth.

"Your with Bane and Batman. One of them," he spat.

"No, I'm a patient here too," I reminded him. "And we're more like you than like them."

I stepped aside so he could see the bodies at the end of the hall.

He made a snort/grunt noise.

"Your just a hatchling," he snorted.

What was with people around here calling me young?

"I just want to kill the Joker and go home," I said through gritted teeth. "Are you gonna move aside, help us, or force us to kill you?"

Croc seemed to contemplate these options for a moment. I had no doubt that between Slade and my arsenal, we would be able to kill him. But I didn't want to if we didn't have to.

"Why you want him dead?" he asked suddenly.

"He tortured me and murdered my father," I coolly replied. "I want justice."

"Justice?" he laughed again. "Your looking for vengeance."

"Vengeance for me, justice for a lot of others," I snapped.

"Are you in or what?" Slade snarled.

"Yeah, yeah I am," he shook his head.

I was suspicious of him naturally.

"What changed your mind?" I interrogated him.

"With the Joker gone, I can go back to ruling my own gang down here in the Narrows. He's always butting in, killing off my guys," he glowered.

"Works for me," Slade offered.

"Ditto," I agreed.

Greed was a pretty good motive. I believed Croc would help us, but only until the Joker was dead. When he was gone, he would turn on us. I didn't blame him.

"Your a tough bitch," Croc rumbled next to me as we walked. Well, I walked. He stomped around like a T-Rex.

I gave him a beseeching look.

"You have more enemies than I do here and somehow your still alive," he said.

"With enemies come friends," I replied. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend shit."

"I don't have friends," Croc responded.

"Then I'll be your first," I conceded.

The com clicked to life again and I waited. Nothing.

"Come on PennyWise! I don't have all day!" I taunted him.

When he still didn't reply, we just resumed walking. The treatment wing seemed... A scream poured through the speakers and shook me to the core.

I knitted my eyebrows together, trying to concentrate. It sounded so familiar.

"Elsbeth," I heard my name wheezed.

My eyes got really wide.

"It's the Joker," I gasped, not understanding. He was hurt, that much I could hear.

"It's got to be a trick," Slade exclaimed.

I looked at Croc. He had much better hearing than either of us.

"He's hurt, and bad," Croc started jogging down the hallway. I followed closely behind him.

My mind reeled. Who hurt the Joker? Why was I so anxious? No more surprises. I chanted to myself. I tried to calm my flipping stomach.

When Croc threw open the treatment room doors, we were greeted with a gruesome sight. Crane was laying face down, surrounded by a lethal looking pool of blood. I quickly moved over to him, and looked for a pulse. None. Fear coursed through me now, my breath leaving in ragged gasps.

"Joker?" I called out.

"He's currently occupied my dear," a smooth male voice responded. I whipped around toward where it came from.

"Who's there?" I called out, turning around quickly. And then doing it again. I couldn't see Croc or Slade.

"Slade?" I yelled. No response. My breath was flying in and out of my nose so fast I don't think I was actually getting any air.

"Your comrades are fine for now Ms. Grey," the voice calmly stated.

I whirled around to see a older, handsome gentleman standing behind me. He was tall, maybe 6'2 or 6'3. With light brown hair, some gray streaked through. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit, and had a strange mustache/goatee.

I screamed, not expecting anyone to be that close and jumped back.

He smiled at my actions.

"What the fu...? Who are..WHAT'S GOING ON?" I roared. I was so confused. I took one hand off my gun, to quickly wipe the cold sweat off my forehead. In that split second, he had moved forward and disarmed me of my gun. And put me flat on my back.

I kicked my leg out fast and high and hit him in the thigh. I heard him grunt and got to my knees and pulled the high powered Browning out of it's holster.

"I don't know who you are Sir, and I try to make it a point not to kill people who's guilt I am not certain of," I quickly said, scooting away from him.

"That's very noble, but foolish," he replied walking towards me. "In this world, no one is innocent."

Then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

** Some people (No names) guessed my mystery man right. Wasn't much of a mystery. Who else has a strange handle-bar goatee, thing? Ra's is going to be calling himself Henri Ducard again, for all extensive purposes. (Still Nolan version, so think Liam Neeson. {he's so hot!}). R.R.E.**

My consciousness came back to me slowly. I became aware that I was breathing, so therefore not dead. Then I felt that I was not dead. Because why would their be pain? Unless I was in Hell. Which was a rational possibility.

"You are not dead," I heard a voice say.

Did I just have that conversation out loud? I slowly peeled my eyes open. I waited for some agonizing pain to assault me. A headache, which was mild in comparison to what I had previously woken up to, was all.

"Because I did not wish to harm you physically, but still needed you to be rendered unconscious, I injected you with a mild sedative," he explained, his voice smooth and calming. I was freaking out.

"Unfortunately, the sedative had a more powerful effect on you than I had expected," he was now squatted down in front of me. I felt his hand; rough, calloused, and warm on my neck.

"Your pulse has increased, no doubt due to fear. I will not harm you," he smiled softly at me. His brown eyes looked kind. I knew better.

Time to ask the questions that all the dumb, fake boobed, blonde's in horror flicks ask. With a spin.

"My name is Elsbeth Grey, and I would like to know what exactly is going on here?"

Brownie points. I didn't ask why me, whats going on, who are you?

His smile brightened.

"Even under duress, you are able to find it within yourself to remain calm and collected," he showered me with praise. "I am impressed."

He got to his feet again, and this time held out his hand to me. I got to my feet myself.

His smile stayed, but he shook his head.

"Now, as for who I am, I have many names," he replied cryptically.

"Excuse my intrusion, but I have been playing Alice in Wonderland in this damn place for almost a month now. So please, no riddles, no answers that raise more questions. No psychological bullshit. Just straight answers," I begged.

My brain was on overload. Anymore of this cloak and dagger, Sherlock Holmes meets the Matrix and fornicates with Alice in Wonderland and I was gonna short circuit.

"Then you shall have it," he nodded. "You may call me Henri Ducard."

"A pleasure," I chimed without thinking. Wow, that was ingrained in me hard. "Now Mr. Ducard, what is going on? I came here, fully intent on killing the Joker. But instead ran into you."

"Please, just Henri," he said. "And I'm sorry to say that my answer to your question is going to leave you feeling very much like you have fallen down the rabbit hole."

"I'm getting use to the feeling," I countered. I don't think anything this man could say would really throw me. Not anymore.

"I'm here for a multitude of reasons, the first being a loose end I needed to tie off."

He made killing someone sound completely normal. Even acceptable.

"Dr. Crane?" I asked.

I wasn't sure how I felt about him being dead. He was nuts. Bonkers. Completely off his rocker. Him and Scarecrow. But he helped me once, and I felt a twinge of sorrow.

"Do not feel empathy for him Elsbeth," he chastised. "For he would feel none for you. He would leave you, bleeding and broken in the street."

"Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society's understanding," he continued, his voice still smooth, but pitted with passion.

"Your parents understood this, tried to teach you this," he shook his head. "And because you refused to see what was right in front of you, your father died."

"Fuck you," I spat. "My father died trying to save me."

"Did he?" Henri asked. "Are you sure?"

My eyebrows crinkled in concentration. I saw him die. I knew that much for sure. What other reason would he have for being here? The Joker told me...

"I see doubt lurking in those gray eyes," he nodded. "And rightly so. Sometimes the simplest lessons are the hardest ones to learn."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What's this all about, what does it have to do with me and my family?"

"I knew your father quiet well," he replied. "I was sorry to hear of his passing. You have my sincerest condolences. But like any other cause, sacrifices are a necessary evil."

I couldn't wrap my brain around it. I knew he was spelling it out for me, but I couldn't read it. It was right in front of me and I couldn't grasp it.

"Still refusing to see it?" he smiled. "Put it all together. I know your capable. Blackgate Prison, Gotham P.D., Arkham Inmates."

I could see it all now. Like the blinders were off. It was all an elaborate trap. A ruse. Blackgate burned to the ground, forcing all the inmates to be moved here. Then the riot. Which brought in all of Gotham's finest. And corrupt. Most of Gotham's problems were here. On this tiny, isolated island.

"Oh God," I whispered.

"No, not god," Henri corrected. "Me. Although you were our star player. And for that I thank you."

"What?" I said from my seat on the floor. I didn't remember falling down.

"Why do you think you were sent here Elsbeth?" Henri asked. "Did you really think your father was so crass?"

"I," but I didn't know what to say. Tears began falling down my face, in two lazy rivers.

"The inmates were on the brink of tearing each other apart, and it was crucial to our plans that they did so," Henri explained, as he took a seat, Indian style in front of me. "You were are ace in the hole. The flame that ignited our cleansing fire."

I moved my shaking hands to cover my clammy face. I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. I tried to get up, to move away from him. But I couldn't balance. Every time I moved to stand, I stumbled. I felt his soft, warm hands slide around me, and keep me up. I wanted so badly to fight him, but I didn't have the strength.

"What's going to happen to them?" I whispered.

"When a forest grows to wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural," he answered.

"Your going to burn them?" I cried.

"Elsbeth," Henri said, turning me around so he could look at me. "We already have."


	22. Chapter 22

** HA! Didn't see that coming did ya? And if you did, bravo! Sorry to say, this is where Elsbeth's journey ends. With me anyway.**

**Epilogue**

I laid there, the sun warming the skin of my back. I sighed contently.

"What's the matter babe?"

I rolled over and looked into the face of my lover, my best friend, and my future husband.

"Absolutely nothing," I replied with a small smile. I felt his large arms reach over and pluck me up. He set me down in his lap. I looked up and down the beach, seeing if we had any spectators. I leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his mouth. It has been six months since Henri Ducard burnt Arkham to the ground. Six peaceful, wonderful months. But I couldn't help but feel that the other shoe was going to drop anytime now.

Bane's hands wandered all over my bikini clad body, stopping every now and then to squeeze and caress. He had me moaning and whimpering in no time. I ground myself against him in need. He chuckled darkly at my eagerness.

I quickly undid the strings to the top of my suit and tossed it into the sand. Bane attacked my chest with a vengeance. I moaned out, long and wordless.

"More," I breathed, when he suddenly pulled his mouth away from my breasts.

"Whatever you say, future Mrs.," his sentence cut short by a groan.

While he was talking, I slipped a hand inside his swim trunks and began to stroke him. He was large, very large. Which made what we were about to do, difficult sometimes. But with practice, and a the proper amount of foreplay, it was possible.

"Now your in trouble," he growled at me. I smiled sweetly.

I felt Bane's hand snake down between us. I shivered. He grabbed the string on my left hip and pulled. He did the same thing to the right one. Now I was completely nude, sitting atop of him.

He ran his hands up from my hips, to my stomach, to my breasts, and back down again.

I heard a growl erupt from him, and barley had time to react before I found myself crushed under him on our blanket.

Our tongues danced together in our mouths, and Bane's hand found that sweet spot. I moaned and whined into his mouth as his fingers worked their magic in my nether regions. One of his large fingers became two, and then three. I felt my walls tightening.

"Come on baby," he demanded.

"I'm coming, oh god, Bane!" I screamed as my climax thrashed through me. I felt him rub himself up and down my slit, lubing himself up.

"Deep breaths," he said to me and began to slide in. I winced, still not used to his massive length and girth. The pain was minimal, but the pleasure.

"More," I begged. He was half way in. He laughed deeply.

"Almost there Els," he groaned.

I knew it was hard for him to be so controlled. He was always so worried about hurting me. He was going far to slow. I threw my legs up around his hips and pulled him the rest of the way in. I threw my head back pleasure. Bane let out a very primitive roar.

He began with a slow rhythm, that made me angry.

"Harder," I breathed.

He rocked a little harder, bringing himself out further before pushing right back in.

It was torturous. I had this hot, burning need for him. And he was keeping it smoldering.

"Bane, please," I begged him. I didn't want slow, lazy love making. I wanted, dirty, rough sex.

"Please what?" he teased.

"Argh! Fuck me!" I said, agitated.

He just laughed at me.

"I uh, would do what the lady says. She sounds like she ah, means business."

I felt my blood run cold.


End file.
